The Other Potter
by Katerix
Summary: Katherine Lily Potter is the little sister of Harry Potter, younger by three years. Follow her as she starts at Hogwarts (in Harry's 4th year), makes new friends, develops a relationship with her godfather, Remus Lupin, gets bugged by Draco Malfoy, and strikes a friendship with none other than our very favourite Potions Master who is awestuck with Lily's spitting image before him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The only way I can claim to own anything is by brewing and consuming Polyjuice potion with Rowling's hair. Until then, I remain a pitiful anonymous, fucking around with her already created characters.

_In this story, Harry's parents were not killed until he was three; also, Luna Lovegood is in Kitty's a.k.a. Katherine's year._

Kitty jumped out of bed, as soon as she heard her aunt's raspy voice screech, "Get up, THIS INSTANT!"

This was an uncommon occurrence since she usually tended to linger in her bed, savouring the last few moments of Dursley-free atmosphere. Her big brother was returning home today! AND, she would be going to Hogwarts back with him this time. She was feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

She quickly washed and dressed, and then bounded down the steps two at a time. Uncle Vernon looked up over the edge of his newspaper and gave an approving nod when he saw her long dark red hair neatly tied in a ponytail.

She almost gagged at the sight of her enormous cousin, Dudley, his blond hair scattered untidily over his large, sweaty forehead; and bits of fried egg dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. He grinned at Kitty and hastily put some bacon in his mouth.

"You, girl, get over here and finish moping the floor," said Aunt Petunia as she handed over a mop for Kitty to clean a smooth, shiny, polished kitchen floor. Unable to feel grumpy today, Kitty silently took the mop and got to work.

Half and hour later, the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon gave a heavy sigh that made the curtains flap noiselessly. Kitty, abandoning all work, flew to the door and threw it open. Outside stood a tall, messy haired, green-eyed boy, grinning back at her.

"Oh, HARRY!" cried Kitty joyfully and leapt at her brother, enclosing him in a bear hug.

"Kat," said Harry breathlessly," I missed you so much!"

"Ahem," said Aunt Petunia," Might I suggest that you continue this little love fest upstairs in your room."

"NOW!" boomed Uncle Vernon, and both Harry and Kitty took to their heels, dragging Harry's school trunk behind them.

Once, upstairs, Harry surveyed his sister with a titled head, and said, "You've grown thinner, Kat, once we get some meat back on those bag of bones, all the boys in Hogwarts will be prowling after you. I trust you got your Hogwarts letter. Ron has invited us to stay at his house for the summer. We will be going tomorrow. Ron's father will come and pick us up."

"He will? Oh, I'm so nervous, what if Ron and Hermione don't like me?" Kitty said.

"How can they meet you and not like you? And besides, you must learn not to be afraid of people."

The rest of the day passed quickly: with Harry back, Kitty did not have to worry about Dudley punching her, or aunt petunia refusing her dinner, as the Dursleys were afraid of Harry and his "dreadful pointy stick". After dinner, Kitty went to bed and curled up to her brother as he wrapped a protective arm around her. Yes, it was good to have Harry back.


	2. Chapter 2

_To LongLoreLover –Thanks for the review, glad u like it! No Kitty sleeps in Dudley's second bedroom. You see, the Dursleys were afraid to make her sleep in there in case Harry got angry and turned them into beetles._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Kitty and the plot. Everything else belongs to Rowling.

Next morning, as the Potter siblings made their way downstairs, they both heard a loud crack out on Private Drive. The next thing they heard was a smart rapping on the front door. Aunt Petunia opened the door to reveal a red haired man, beaming at her.

"I expect Harry has informed you that I would be coming to pick him and sister up, and take them to my house where they will spend the summer?"

Aunt Petunia shook her head, clearly horrified, and quickly readjusted her expressions as she saw Mrs. Figg walking past. "Come in fast," she finally managed to say.

Arthur Weasley obliged, and stepped into the house looking about him with an interested expression. "Ah," he said, on seeing Harry," There you are! And this must be your little sister. Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet your acquaintance," he said.

Kitty smiled shyly and shook his hand. "We're packed, Mr. Weasley, we are ready to leave," said Harry, for Mr. Weasley showed signs of wanting to stay and talk to his Uncle and Aunt.

"Right away then," he said, disappointed, "I suppose this is the first time for you both to engage in side along apparition. You must hold onto my arm tightly." Both Harry and Kitty grabbed his arm tightly, looking anxious.

It was the strangest sensation Kitty had ever felt: as though someone was squeezing her through a tight rubber tube. It ended as soon as it had begun, and very soon, Kitty found herself in front of a small rickety cottage that looked as if it might collapse in the gentlest of storms. They made their way inside to be welcomed by a plump, red haired woman who, at once, ensconced Harry in a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley," gasped Harry, settling his glasses which had become askew with Mrs. Weasley's bear-like embrace, and were now dangling from one of his ears," This is my sister, Kitty." No sooner had the words escaped his lips, did Kitty receive the same warm embrace from her.

"And this must be Ron," said Kitty, pointing to a tall lanky boy who was clapping Harry on the back,"I'm Kitty." Harry introduced her to the rest of the Weasleys. The twins came forward and looked at her appreciatively. "Wow, isn't she a cutie," said George, exchanging a significant look with Fred who bore a similar expression that clearly suggested, 'She may be just 11, but she's hot."

"And this is Hermione, "said Harry pointing to a bushy haired girl, who smiled and put her arm around Kitty."Hello Kitty. Harry has told me so much about you that I feel as if we are friends already,"said Hermione.

"Breakfast! "exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, as she set down plates of fried eggs, toast and bacon in front of them. Kitty caught Fred's eye, who winked and then smirked at Kitty's reddening face.

Days seemed to pass quickly at the Weasleys. According to Kitty, it was the best summer she had ever had. The next week saw a surprise for Kitty.

Next Tuesday, after breakfast, she was strolling in the garden with Hermione, while Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest were playing Quidditch, when Mrs. Weasley called her inside for a moment. She ran indoors and Mrs. Weasley introduced her to a man sitting at the table, smiling at her. "Kitty, this is your godfather, Remus Lupin."


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to Diagon Alley

_To sara253xxx**- **Glad you enjoyed it! And thanks for your review, it's my first story and I'm really nervous. I promise to keep updating as soon as I can._

**Disclaimer: **J. owns Harry potter and his world. I seek to only toy with her characters.

Kitty tentatively took a step forward, towards the man. She stuck out a small white hand, and said politely, "Hi, I'm Kitty, it's very nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh Kitty, you don't have to be all that polite in front of me, and please call me Remus," said Lupin as he lifted Kitty onto his knee. "How would you like to go shopping for your books and robes with me?"he asked. "Oh you don't have to go, if you don't want to, I understand if you want to go with Harry and the rest," he added.

"No, I would love to go with you, Remus," said Kitty and jumped up at the very prospect.

"Very well then," said Remus as he took her hand and apparated, to Diagon Alley. He smiled at Kitty's astonished face as she looked around at all the shops.

"Come on, we go to Gringotts first," said Remus to Kitty who was gazing openmouthed, at a nearby shop which was selling pets of all kinds: large tawny, snowy owls, cats (both ginger ones and grey ones), vampire bats, toads, rats and turtles. "Come on, we'll come back here later."

They walked along the sidewalk and reached a snowy white building and entered through its bronze doors. Kitty gasped as she saw strange, long fingered little creatures, all sitting on high stools, weighing gold coins, and examining walnut-sized gems through eyeglasses. "So these are goblins," said Kitty after a long pause. Remus nodded wisely.

They withdrew money from Harry and Kitty's vault, some of which Remus gave her to keep. Next they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. While Madam Malkin measured her up and got her some robes to try, Remus disappeared and returned a moment later with a small white kitten, and held it out to Kitty." Oh thank you, Remus! I love cats," said Kitty.

After buying all Kitty's books at Flourish and Blotts (plus another book called _How_ _to become an Animagus_), they went to Ollivanders. Remus left her alone inside the shop while he went to buy her potions ingredients from the apothecary opposite. "Good afternoon,"said a soft voice, making Kitty jump.

"Hi, "said Kitty awkwardly to the old man who was now peering at her from the top of his glasses. Kitty squirmed uncomfortably and silently took the wand he offered her after a tape measure measured her arm and height.

Kitty waved it at a corner, and made the dustbin there spill its garbage all over the floor. After about twenty minutes of trying wands, Kitty took the wand Ollivander gave her, and all at once felt a warming sensation in her fingers. She knew before he said that she had found her wand.

"Impressive, I wondered when I would be selling _that_ wand, Ms. Potter, seeing as it is one of the oldest ones I have in stock. " Eleven inches, yew, dragon heartstring and golden unicorn hair, excellent for charmwork," he said," very few wands have such a strange combination, dragon heartstring signifies a logical pattern of thought, while golden unicorn hair signifies innocence of the heart."

Kitty nodded awkwardly, paid fourteen galleons for her wand and left the shop, as soon as she could. Once outside, she found Remus, and both of them apparated to Grimmauld Place, where Remus said that they would take Sirius and leave for the Burrow.

"You see Sirius cant apparate by himself, if he does the ministry will track him down and arrest him," explained Remus.

Very soon, the three of them were sitting in the Burrow's kitchen munching Mrs. Weasley's meatballs and laughing loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

An Encounter with Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, I claim to own nothing. How I wish it was the other way round.

Kitty woke up on September 1st, and nudged Ginny asleep next to her," WAKE UP! Ginny, Hermione, we have to get ready, we are going to Hogwarts today!" "Mmhmm," mumbled Hermione, as Kitty quickly washed and dressed and rushed downstairs.

"Ohh!" she cried as she bumped into someone and fell back onto the floor. "Careful, there," Said Fred or George (she never really knew which was which), as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks," said Kitty breathlessly.

After breakfast, the Weasley family, along with Harry, Kitty and Hermione, arrived at King's Cross station. They met Remus there who gave Kitty a diary and said," This is a two way diary, you can write in it to me, and I can write back. This way we can keep in touch and you don't have to wait for days to talk through owl post."

Kitty smiled and hugged Remus, who kissed her on the forehead and hurried her to the platform barrier. She waved at him, clutched Harry, closed her eyes and both harry and she ran through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾.

Once on the platform, they hurried to get up on the train, for the guard had blown his whistle. Harry found an empty compartment and the four of them trudged inside and heaved themselves on the cushioned seats of Hogwarts Express.

Kitty sat by the window and pressed her face to the glass, looking at the countryside that flashed past. They were soon joined by a round faced boy, clutching a toad in one hand. Harry introduced him as Neville Longbottom to Kitty, who held out her hand.

After about half an hour, Kitty yawned and cuddled Xim( the white kitten Remus had given her)to her chest. "Are you feeling sleepy, Kat?" asked Harry. She nodded. He put an arm around her and she dozed off against his shoulder.

A little while later, she was woken up to the sound of Ron noisily munching some Pickleberry Popcorn, that popped while they were in your mouth. Harry handed her some Chocolate Frogs that he had saved for her, and she opened the first one and bit off the frog's head. Sweets were the only part of the wizarding world she was used to since her brother brought back loads of Honeydukes sweets for her every time he returned from school.

They enjoyed themselves for some time munching on the sweets they had bought. Meanwhile another thought had been hankering in Kitty's mind since a long time. When Ron, Neville and Hermione got up and went to change into robes, Kitty got the chance to speak to Harry alone.

"Harry, if I'm not in Gryffindor, will you be mad at me?"asked Kitty, looking apprehensively at her brother, as she pulled on her robes.

"Kat, how many times have I told you the Sorting Hat seriously considered putting _me _in Slytherin. I won't be mad at you at all, even if you end up in Slytherin. In fact, now that I think of it, I don't think that you will be placed in Gryffindor," said Harry reasonably, brushing his messy hair, without success.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Kat is that think about it, do you honestly think you are brave enough to be in Gryffindor, you have loads of qualities I'm sure, but you always used to say that it is better to be a live coward than a dead fool, didn't you?" said Harry.

Before Kitty could reply, the compartment door flew open and Kitty saw a pale, blond boy with a pointed chin standing in the doorway, with a couple of big, beefy boys that looked even huger and stupider than Dudley, if that was even possible.

"Potter," the blond boy drawled.

"Malfoy," said Harry, with gritted teeth, his expression one of utmost contempt.

"Making out in the train, are we?" drawled Malfoy," I see you got yourself a girlfriend. You two are poorly matched, she's way too pretty for you. How much did you have to pay her?" he continued.

"This guy thinks that I- I'm Harry's girlfriend," Kitty thought. "Gross," she said out loud.

Malfoy who thought Kitty said this in reply, immediately said," Glad to see that we see eye to eye, I'm Draco Malfoy."

With a snarl, Harry plunged onto Malfoy and punched his face muttering in between, "You—stay—away—from her, you get it?"

Malfoy hurriedly ran back to his compartment, shouting over his shoulder, "I'll get you back for this, _and _your sister! You wait and see!" His two goons followed him after giving us threatening looks.

"Do you really think he might get us into trouble?" Kitty asked wide-eyed, "I mean it's my first day at Hogwarts and I don't want someone behind me already, to make my life hell," she added as Harry gave her a scornful look.

"Just steer clear from him, and you'll be fine," said Harry, dismissively.

The train screeched to a halt, and the students began filing out. Harry heard a familiar voice, as he helped Kitty off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me! Over here, firs' years!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Hat's Decision

_To MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange – glad you love the story, I will try to update as soon as possible, thanks for reviewing and letting me know your opinion!_

_I will not try to write a Sorting Hat song, as I cannot do it justice, and I am not foolish enough to attempt. So I assume that the song that it sings is the one it sang in Harry's fourth year._

_Also in case, you are curious as to why I did not include the world cup in my story, it is because Kitty is not much interested in Quidditch, and this story is all about her. I assume that the World Cup never took place. In case you are worried, the rest of the story will be more or less HP compliant. The triwizard tournament will take place as well as the rise of Voldemort. Sorry to disappoint you about the world cup thing though!_

**Disclaimer: **Rowling owns the Hp world, I'm not she.

Harry clasped Kitty by the shoulders, as soon as they got down the train, and wished her luck. He walked her over to Hagrid, and said to him, "Hey Hagrid, this is Kitty."

Hagrid beamed at her, and Kitty smiled back politely. "Don' you worry, not at all, you'll love Hogwarts, besides your brother's got you well look'd after," he said and helped her into a boat.

Kitty waved her brother goodbye and began listening to an animated conversation between the two boys sitting with her.

Up at the castle, when the rest of the school was seated at their respective house tables, Professor Mcgonagall, having given an inspiring speech to the first years, led them into the Great Hall. Kitty walking along with the rest of the scared looking first years felt as though she would very much like to sink through the floor. She caught Harry's eye, who smiled encouragingly and then looked up at the ceiling: a velvety black night sky, dotted with stars.

Professor Mcgonagall led them right up to the front where an old patched, frayed hat sat upon a four-legged stool. She began calling out names to be newly sorted into their houses, after the Hat finished its song.

"Harrison, Prudence!" A small shy looking girl went upto the stool and put on the Hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" cried the Hat and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

When almost all the first' years had been sorted, Professor Mcgonagall called out, "Potter, Katherine Lily!" The hook nosed teacher seated next to Dumbledore sat up a little straighter. Kitty went up to the stool and put on the Hat.

"_This is not difficult, your brother was tougher to place. A mind quite like your mother's, I see," _said the Hat's voice in Kitty's head.

At the mention of her mother, she forgot all her nervousness and asked the Hat, "You sorted my mother! What was she like?"

"_I only read your mind, young one, if you do not know, I cannot tell you," _replied the hat, "_You are not very brave I see, nor are you cunning, so that's two ruled out. I think you will be best for __**RAVENCLAW!"**_

Kitty's heart sank, and made her way to the table on the left. She caught Harry's eye and gulped. But she needn't have worried for he broke into a grin and gave her a thumbs up. Slightly relieved, Kitty looked, towards the High Table. The hook nosed teacher, whom she assumed was Professor Snape was staring fixedly at her. She shuddered, having heard already that Professor Snape hated harry, she hoped he would not hate her too.

"You're Harry Potter's sister," said a dreamy voice to her right, "I'm Luna Lovegood." Kitty looked around and saw a blond girl, staring dreamily into space. "Hi, I'm Kitty."

After the sorting was over, the Headmaster, professor Dumbledore clapped his hands the tables filled with the most delicious looking food Kitty had ever seen: roast chicken, lamb chops, pork chops, sausages, roast beef, green peas with mushrooms, grilled salmon, steak, carrots, gravy, mashed potatoes and Yorkshire pudding. Kitty helped herself to a bit of everything and started talking to Luna.

She heard a voice call her, and looked around to see Draco Malfoy hissing at her from behind her. "So Potter, I see you aren't a Gryffindork like your idiot brother," he said maliciously. Kitty heeded her brother's advice and continued talking to Luna, more loudly. But it was hard avoiding both him and Snape.

After the feast, the food disappeared and the puddings appeared: blocks of ice cream in all kinds of flavours, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, trifle, jelly, rice pudding, strawberry mascarpone tart, chocolate truffle, blueberry cheesecake, poached pears and tapioca pudding.

"I wouldn't try the poached pears, if I were you," said Luna seriously, "They are a nesting ground for the crumple horned-snorkack." Kitty merely shrugged, and continued with her apple pie.

At last the puddings too disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet. "It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Kitty could swear she heard Harry's indignant "WHAT!"

Dumbledore continued, raising his voice over the buzz that filled the Great Hall, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Kitty looked around alarmed, while Dumbledore said, "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion."

"Also, this year the Defence Against the Dark Arts's teacher's post will be filled by Professor Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody," Dumbledore finished, as a grizzly haired man with a scarred face stood up and bowed. One of the man's eyes was a vivid electric blue, a large chunk of his nose was missing and in place of one of his feet, he had a wooden carved leg, much like a muggle pirate's.

The students filed out of the Great Hall, and started leading to the dormitories. The Ravenclaw common room was protected by a riddle that had to be correctly answered, in order to enter.

Kitty wondered what would happen, if she ever did not figure out the answer to the riddle. Shuddering at the thought that she might have to spend the night on the cold floor outside, in the dark, she turned over in her bed, and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns the lot. If I was she, I wouldn't write all this fanfiction. Since, I am not, I must content myself with my imaginings.

The next day found Kitty try hard to concentrate on finding her way round the castle. To her annoyance however, Luna did not seem to have any problem at all, and merely turned up in the right classroom at the right time. Kitty simply decided to follow Luna from then onwards, which was easier said than done as Luna had a mysterious way of disappearing right in front of Kitty's eyes and turning up several yards away from where she had disappeared.

"Luna!" cried Kitty, struggling to catch up with her, "Luna, wait! What do we have now?"

"Transfiguration," came the reply, "You'd better hurry if you don't want to be kept in after class."

They reached the Transfiguration classroom and saw a tabby cat sitting on the desk. When all students were seated, the tabby cat transformed itself somehow into Professor Mcgonagall. Kitty realized that her mouth was open and quickly closed it. She vowed from then on, to carefully read the book Remus had bought her, _How To Become an Animagus._

At the end of the transfiguration class, only Kitty and a mousy haired boy called Dennis Creevey had managed to transfigure their matches into needles. Kitty had succeeded at the third attempt. Both of them were awarded twenty points each by Mcgonagall.

In Kitty's opinion, Charms went as well as Transfiguration. Her wand seemed to work on its own when she succeeded in levitating her feather at the first attempt; a feat that earned her ten points for Ravenclaw.

Easily, the most boring lesson was History of Magic, taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. Kitty felt her attention drifting and she almost began nodding off. Even Luna looked dreamier in Binns' class.

In between classes, or whenever she met him, Kitty had to tolerate Malfoy's snide comments like, "How's your first day going, Potter. I heard you are a disaster on a broom."

This was true to some extent as Kitty had almost fallen off her broom in an attempt to soar higher, and crashed into one of the goalposts. It was clear that Katherine Lily Potter had not attained her father's talent of flying.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was no better, it seemed to Kitty as she failed in every attempt to disarm her opponent, Vandyll Zinpike, a Slytherin boy, who on the other hand had disarmed her on the first go. However, one good thing that came out of the DADA class was that Kitty and Vandyll were now fast friends.

They left together for the last class before break- double potions. This was the class Kitty had been dreading most of all. She took a seat between Luna and Vandyll, waited nervously for Professor Snape to enter.

Suddenly, the dungeon door slammed open, and the greasy' haired Potions Master entered, his black robes billowing behind him. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," began Snape, enjoying the effect of his speech that he every year recited before the first years.

He caught sight of Kitty's intent face looking up at him, and for a second Kitty saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but then his lip curled into an unmistakable sneer. Kitty gulped. "Of course, Potter's sister is with us this year," he continued.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood," he barked at poor Kitty. "You w-would get a p-powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living D-Death, sir," said Kitty. Snape was caught offguard, but immediately adjusted his expressions.

"Of course, I asked your fool of a brother that very same question, did I not," he sneered, "Let's try again, what, Ms. Potter is the last ingredient of the Poly juice Potion?" "A hair of the person, you are transforming into, or for that matter any part of the body of the person, like blood, saliva or skin tissue. But hair is preferred over the others as it affects the efficacy of the potion of a minimal degree, sir," said Kitty, "but we don't study Polyjuice Potion and its composition until sixth year, sir," she interjected.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for questioning my methods of teaching and assessment," commented Snape with a satisfied expression. "Ten points from Ravenclaw because she knew the answer, that is a new low, even for you," said Vandyll scathingly. The other Slytherins stared disbelievingly at him.

"Mr. Zinpike, kindly do not intrude upon my teaching methods again, if I catch you doing it once more, I shall give you detention. Any other student in your place would have lost at least fifty points but I take the responsibility of teaching my Slytherin first years discipline and decorum, so this is the first and last time I am excusing you."

"I won't, said Vandyll, "let you catch me," he added under his breath.

Professor Snape told the students to brew a potion to cure boils in the remaining half of the lesson. Kitty not only completed first, but her potion was so good that Snape was compelled to give her full marks.

Dennis was adding porcupine quills to his tarlike potion, when his cauldron exploded, and drenched him in the potion. Red pus filled boils sprang up all over his body as Dennis moaned in pain.

"Idiot boy," said Snape as he scooped some of Kitty's newly made potion and gave it to Dennis to drink. "Who here can tell me why he went wrong, Ms. Potter?"

"Well he was brewing a potion to cure boils, not cause boils. But until the chicken blood is added to the potion, the _boilcuring _potion is actually a _boilcausing_ one. The chicken blood neutralizes the effect of the boilcausing potion and turns it into a boilcuring one. I suppose the cauldron exploded because he added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire," said Kitty confidently, "But we do not study the effects of individual ingredients used in potions until seventh year, we only learn how to brew them," Kitty could not help adding.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, and stay back after class," said Snape, "And this stuff that you have concocted is an utter rubbish," said Snape turning to Dennis, who had turned purple.

"No it's not," said Kitty stepping forward to face Dennis's cauldron. "I beg your pardon?"said Snape in mock politeness. Kitty silently added four drops of chicken blood to Dennis's cauldron, instead of two and stirred counter-clockwise thrice and thrice clockwise, then added two more drops of chicken blood.

"There, that's good as new," said Kitty handing the cauldron to the surprised Potions Master, "I read in a book somewhere, to correct a 2nd degree potion, we just double the third ingredient, stir thrice counterclockwise, and thrice clockwise, then add the original amount of the third ingredient," she said happily to a dumbfounded Snape.

Once class was over, Luna, Dennis and Vandyll wished her good luck as all the students left the classroom for break. Snape surveyed Kitty for a long time and then said abruptly, "You may go Ms. Potter."

"Oh and twenty points to Ravenclaw, Lily," said Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ferret and the Photograph

To Doclover – Thanks for the review, glad u like it! Yes, I will keep updating soon J

**Disclaimer: **I wish someone would tell Rowling how innocent, HP worshipping fan fiction authors are harassed by lawyers into writing disclaimers that say, 'I Don't Own Anything.'

"So what did he want," asked Vandyll as they strolled across the grounds. "I hope you didn't get into trouble on my account?" asked Dennis.

"No, he just awarded me twenty points, mad, eh?" said Kitty, "And, he called me by my middle name, Lily."

"He, WHAT?" yelled Harry, who was passing by, "I don't believe this!"

Several first years looked around in alarm, as Harry stomped over to Kitty. "He spent, the last three years hating me, reminding me of how he loathed dad, and you come along, and on your first day earn points from him?" he said. Kitty nodded.

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm Luna Lovegood, and umm it would be dishonest of me not to tell you right now that there is a wrackspurt perched atop your head," said Luna her misty eyes on Harry. Harry exchanged glances with Kitty whose look clearly said, "She's gone round the bend." Dennis stifled a laugh.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I have an important appointment, I must attend," said Kitty and she sat down on the grass under a tree and propped open Remus's diary and began writing.

Later, at dinner, Kitty sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and helped herself to lamb chops and potatoes. "Hey Weasley! Weasley!" a familiar, but unwelcome voice called, "Your dad's in the Daily Prophet, hang on, listen to this,

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

Imagine not even getting his name correct. And here's a picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?" Malfoy laughed. Ron, who was shaking with fury, was being held back by Harry, lest he lunged at Malfoy.

"Just walk away," Kitty whispered to Harry and Ron, as Mafoy flashed a smirk at her. The next thing they heard was a loud bang, and a roar that echoed throughout the entrance hall.

Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. Moody continued bouncing the ferret higher and higher withhis wand, amidst peals of laughter.

"Professor Moody," cried Professor Mcgonagall, rushing over, "Is that a student?" Moody nodded grimly. "We never ever use Transfiguration as a punishment," said Mcgonagall, waving her wand at the ferret, who turned into Malfoy, his platinum blonde hair all over his pale face. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." Harry, Hermione and Kitty laughed loudly.

"So did you have a lesson with Moody yet?" asked Harry. "Yeah, but it wasn't anything great as you might think. He just taught us the disarming spell, which everyone but me have mastered," said Kitty, looking downcast. "Hey, you'll get the hang of it soon," said Harry, comfortingly.

The next two days passed, without any great incident, unless you counted Hermione pestering Kitty to join SPEW, and campaign for elf rights. Also Snape had become much nicer to Kitty from his next class onwards.

"Ten points to Lil—Ms. Potter," said Snape, as Kitty managed to successfully brew a Cheering Solution. After class, while Dennis, Vandyll, Luna and the rest of the first years left the class, Kitty hung back pretending to settle her potion ingredients neatly in her bag.

"I suspect you have a reason for lingering," said Snape. "Yes, sir, I—um forgive me for asking but, could you tell me why you call me Lily?" Snape fixed her with a piercing glare, and then sighed.

"I knew your mother when she was here in school, we were childhood friends—"

"She was _your _friend?" said Kitty, before she could stop herself. Snape chuckled, taking Kitty by surprise and went on, "Yes, Kitty, she was." Kitty gasped as he took her name. "We used to live nearby, and she was in my year. I call you Lily sometimes, because you look a lot like her, you know, with your dark red hair, and green eyes. I hope you don't mind?" he asked.

"Sir," she chose her words carefully, "If you knew my mother, you must have known my father too. What were they like?" Snape swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yes, I did know him."

"And?" said Kitty eagerly. "And nothing. Your father was an arrogant bully who, along with his gang of faithful followers used to pick on those smaller and weaker than them. Your mother on the other hand, was just the opposite. She was caring and kind, and always helping the first years; she was one of the best in class, a dab hand at potions, not better than me though, and was made Head Girl in her last year."

"Actually, I have a picture of her with me, I can show you what she looked like," said Snape as he rummaged in his desk and fished out a tattered, photograph with yellowing edges. On it was a beautiful red-haired woman, with eyes just like Kitty's and beside her, stood—

"And that's me," finished Snape, pointing to the man standing beside Lily Evans,"We took that photograph when we graduated from Hogwarts. When you were born, I don't know if anyone ever told you this, but Lily wanted me to be your godfather. Your father did not agree, so they made Lupin take the vow. And then of course, in a few weeks, she —they—she died."

Kitty shifted her feet awkwardly and then said, "Um, professor, can I keep this photograph, please?" "Sure," said Snape as he got to his feet, "you have more right to it than me."

That night, Kitty hardly slept as she couldn't stop thinking about what Snape had told her.


	8. Chapter 8

A Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer: **Rowling owns Hp, not I.

"What's up with Neville?" said Kitty, one morning as she joined Harry for breakfast. "I found him crouching behind the statue of Rastabir, the Restless, and crying. When I went up to him and asked him what the matter was, he didn't answer and walked off towards the library."

"Professor Moody practiced all three unforgivable curses on a spider in DADA class yesterday, and Neville got upset when he saw the spider twitching under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse," said Hermione frowning, as Kitty clasped a hand to her mouth. "Of course that's nothing when you think about the fact that Moody practiced the Imperius Curse on all of us, and thrice on Harry."

"WHAT?" gasped Kitty, "Why?" "His idea of a joke." replied Hermione briskly. "Forget about it," said Harry, catching Kitty's frightened look. "Look at this, I got full marks for divination, and Ron too," he said throwing his latest assignment towards Kitty.

"Looks to me like Divination is a silly subject, I will not opt for it in third year," she said glancing at some of the predictions Harry had made up. "That's my girl," smiled Hermione.

"Listen Harry, when is your first Hogsmeade meeting?"asked Kitty, " Because I asked Professor Flitwick and he said that he could give me permission to go with you, even though I am not a third year, provided I stay with you the whole time, and I get a signed permission form from Remus."

"That's terrific, I think the first Hogsmeade meeting is not until next week though," said Harry. Kitty finished breakfast and hopped off the bench. "I'm going to the Owlery. I have to send this permission form to Remus," she said waving a piece of parchment towards them.

Saying so, she made her way out of the entrance hall and towards the Owlery. Once the letter was safely dispatched with Hedwig, she found Vandyll and started walking towards Hagrid's hut. "Hey Potter," a voice behind her drawled. Several people looked up. Kitty turned around to face Malfoy.

"I had fun last night," he said loudly, "You were good for a first timer," he drawled. "What do you m—"she started. Comprehension dawned on her face as she looked at the giggling onlookers. She blushed a brilliant shade of red, and ran towards the castle with Vandyll following close by.

"Hey! Kitty, wait!" he called after her. Kitty ran as fast as her legs would carry her and entered the girl's toilet. "Hey Potter, what's your secret?" called one of the third year Slytherin girls. "Is it true you shagged Draco Malfoy?" asked Luna, emerging out of a cubicle.

"You take your words back, Luna Lovegood!" Kitty cried, tears dropping down her face. "I thought not," said Luna, amused. "Come let's go find Dennis and Vandyll. You can't sit here crying all day. You can't hide from the world. Anyone who knows you well enough and who matters to you will believe you when you say that you didn't do it. Anyone else who doesn't believe you, doesn't matter as much," she said simply.

Kitty felt a rush of gratitude towards Luna, she got up and wiping her eyes, she said, "You're right. I will turn the other cheek." And casting a scornful look at the Slytherin girls nearby, she held her chin high and stalked out of the bathroom.

Vandyll and Dennis were waiting outside. "Are you okay?" asked Dennis, nervously, "Vandyll told me what happened." Kitty smiled at him and said, "I'm perfectly fine, Dennis. That git will have to try harder than this to get me upset."

The four of them made their way to the entrance hall, where they met Harry, Ron and Hermione. Seeing Kitty, Harry rushed over and said. "I know you didn't, Kat. Wait till I get hold of that bastard." Kitty smiled and hugged her brother. "I knew you'd trust me."

The next morning, when Kitty arrived in the Entrance Hall, she found herself unable to proceed, owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other three.

"THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT  
THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST."

"That's great, I can't wait for tomorrow evening," said Kitty. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were bickering over Cedric Diggory.

All over the castle, students seemed to have only one topic of conversation –The tournament. The castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

Fred and George seemed to be deeply discussing means to get into the tournament. They walked up to Kitty one day and asked her, "Kitty, we know you are the best in potions in your year. Also we heard that you are very good at brewing potions even meant for the seventh year. Will you do us the honor of brewing us some Aging Potion? You see, we daren't ask Hermione, she might report us. So what say you?"

Kitty had happily agreed to the twins' suggestion on the condition that if they were caught, they would not tell that she had brewed it. Between classes and in break, the three of them skipped off to the Room of Requirement, and toiled to get the potion ready.

The teachers too were highly nervous about the Tournament. They kept giving advice to their students on their conduct. Vandyll was asked by Professor Mcgonagall to refrain from divulging to the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, that he could not perform a simple swapping spell.

All teachers and students returned to bed that night highly excited for the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

**Disclaimer:** Kitty is my creation, all else is Rowling's.

The next day, there was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

At precisely 6 o'clock, all Kitty, Dennis, Luna and Vandyll, along with the rest of the school, made their way outside and lined up in front of the castle. Dennis was positively shivering with anticipation.

While everyone was discussing how they were going to arrive, Kitty saw a blue speck in the sky, appearing larger and larger as it neared the castle. Squinting her eyes, Kitty saw that it was a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

A large woman, almost as tall as Hagrid, stepped out of the carriage, as the students began to applause. Dumbledore kissed her hand, as a dozen boys and girls, shivering in the cold, followed her, casting disdainful looks towards the castle.

Almost as soon, as Madame Maxime(as the big woman was called), had departed into the castle with the Beauxbatons students, Kitty saw a large whirlpool forming in the centre of the lake. Slowly and magnificently, a ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes.

A tall, thin man with a goatee disembarked from the ship and swaggered towards Dumbledore, who greeted him as Professor Karkaroff. A dozen students, dressed in shaggy, fur cloaks followed him, one of which, Kitty noticed, was being beckoned forward by Karkaroff. "Blimey," said Dennis, "that's Viktor Krum!"

"Who?" Kitty asked. "Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Quidditch prodigy. I had no idea he was still at school!" said Vandyll in wonder.

Once they were all seated in the Great Hall, Kitty saw Ron trying to crane his neck to get a better look at Krum. Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Kitty was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's.

After, Dumbledore had welcomed the guests, and the two extra seats had been filled by two gentlemen called Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch, the plates in front of them filled with food. This time there was a greater variety of dishes before them. "Pass ze _cassoulet,_" said a Beauxbatons girl, pointing to a duck served with different sausages and white beans. Kitty handed it to the little 8 year old, who had held her hand out for it. Seated next to her, was a beautiful, girl, with silvery-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Kitty noticed that many boys all across the hall were ogling at her. Ron couldn't take his eyes off her.

After dessert, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch and I shall be on the panel of judges. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways: their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. Three champions will compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

At this, Dumbledore tapped the top of a wooden casket that Filch had brought. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, at Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students made their way back to their ship and carriage, while the Hogwarts students started going back to their dormitories. Kitty saw a half-witted Durmstrang boy with food all down his front, nudge the girl next to him and point openly at Harry's scar. Kitty frowned and took care to stamp hard on his toes as she and Luna walked past him to the Ravenclaw dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

A Surprising Goblet

**Disclaimer:** How I wish I didn't have to say, "I don't own anything."

Kitty, like most others, woke up early the next day, and set off at half past six towards the Great Hall with Luna. After breakfasting, Luna, Vandyll, Dennis and Kitty joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall. As they circled the Goblet of Fire, Fred, George and Lee Jordan came hurrying towards them, looking excited.

"Just taken it, the aging potion," said Fred. "Yes, and it's really thanks to Kitty as she brewed it for us," added George. Hermione cast a disapproving look towards Kitty, but said nothing. The twins, grinned at Kitty, and stepped over the Age line surrounding the Goblet. For a split second, Kitty thought that they had succeeded, but a second later, they were hurled out of the circle by an invisible force and sprouted identical long white beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter. Just then, Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Chaser stepped forward, and put her name in the Goblet. The Gryffindors cheered. "I hope you get it, Angelina," said Kitty and Hermione together.

The Beauxbatons students led by Madame Maxime stepped up and dropped their names into the Goblet one by one. Ron drew in his breath as the Veela girl (as Ron called her), passed by him. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hall with a large box of SPEW badges. Kitty suspected that they were going to visit Hagrid.

Vandyll and Kitty sat down on a nearby bench to watch the remaining contenders, while Luna sprinted off to the library and Dennis walked off with his brother, Colin. Very soon, a tall, brown haired handsome boy came in surrounded by a bunch of Hufflepuff girls. "Put it in, Cedric," said one of them shrilly. "You're sure to be chosen Cedric, you are so handsome!" shrieked another, as her friend nudged her and both of them lapsed into giggles. "Honestly," said Kitty as the boy called Cedric put in his name and left the hall with all the girls following close by.

The next person to put in his name, was none other than the boy, Dennis had pointed out the last evening, Viktor Krum. He marched up to the goblet along with a few other Durmstrang boys and cast his name into it. After doing so, he walked up to Kitty and said, "Katherine, can I haff a word?" Slightly surprised, Kitty nodded and walked aside, wondering how he knew her name.

"Katherine," he began, but Kitty cut him off by saying, "Please call me Kitty." "Well then Kitty, you are Harry Potter's little sister. Tell me are you a friend of that girl who stays with Harry Potter?" Kitty nodded. "What is her name?"

"Hermione Granger," she said. "Can you tell me more about her?" he asked, reddening slightly. Kitty, wondering what this was about, started, "Well, she is a fourth year, just like Harry, she is a muggle born. Her parents are dentists. She is the best in Harry's year. She loves books, likes to follow school rules and oh, how can I forget, she is obsessed with house elves," Kitty said, rolling her eyes.

"House elfs?" said Krum, surprised. "Yes," Kitty continued, "If you want to befriend her, you must be prepared to join spew, that is, she calls it The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Krum looked confused. "And, er, could you—vould you happen to know if she er, likes someone?" said Krum, trying to sound offhand.

"Oh," said Kitty understanding everything, "No, not that I know of." Krum looked like he was about to go, when he said, "So Herm-owninny is not vith your brother or that other redheaded boy?" "No," said Kitty so firmly that she was sure that it had sounded rude. Krum, however, looked extremely pleased. "Thank you," he said to her and set off with his Durmstrang friends, many of whom were casting shifty looks towards Kitty.

Glad that that was over, Kitty heaved a sigh, and walked back to Vandyll. "So, what was that about? And why are you grinning?" he asked suspiciously. "What? No, nothing. He was asking about Harry, that is." "Well, if you say so," said Vandyll looking unconvinced.

Not many more people came to put their names in the goblet. Kitty barely knew anyone else, the only ones she did know were, Narcenain Fel, the Ravenclaw Prefect, and Jek Harrison, who was the older brother of a fellow first.

A few hours later all students were asked to return to the Great Hall, where they were seated at their House Tables. The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Kitty didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as she would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Kitty simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At last, Dumbledore stood up and said, "The champions are about to be selected. When their names are called, they will step forth, and go into the next chamber, where they will receive their instructions." The flames in the goblet turned red, and the next moment, a charred piece of parchment flew out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is," boomed Dumbledore's voice, "VIKTOR KRUM!" a storm of applause and cheering swept the hall. Krum caught Kitty's eye, who grinned, and mouthed "Congrats!" Krum rose from the Slytherin table, and passed into the next chamber. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is FLEUR DELACOUR!" The veela girl got up gracefully from the Ravenclaw table and swept across the hall into the chamber, as the hall clapped and cheered once more. And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called, "is CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Kitty groaned, as the Hufflepuff table cheered in uproar, and Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily at last as the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -

"Harry Potter."

_Please review and tell me how you like it so far!_


	11. Chapter 11

Suspicions and Accusations

**Disclaimer:** It's all Rowling's, not mine. So don't jump down my throat, you jackals.

Kitty froze as she heard her brother's name being called out by Dumbledore. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. Harry got up, and made his way up to the front of the hall, and through to the next chamber.

Kitty looked around at Luna, who was as usual, absentmindedly humming under her breath. Kitty grabbed her shoulders, shook her hard, and said, "Tell me my brother's not a champion!" Luna smiled. "Oh, you're useless," said Kitty and looked around frantically around the Slytherin table, searching for Vandyll.

Her eyes found Malfoy's who looked as though he had swallowed Doxy eggs. If anyone but Harry would have been chosen as the fourth champion, Kitty would have been immensely satisfied to see Malfoy's shocked face. Vandyll was looking just as shocked, and seemed to have been rendered speechless.

On the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Dennis were looking scandalized. Hermione mouthed "How?" to Kitty, who shook her head vigorously. Ron, on the other hand was frowning and apparently deep in thought.

Kitty was so busy lost in horrible thoughts of the dangerous tasks that Harry might have to perform, that she did not notice Dumbledore walking up to her. She jumped as he patted her on the shoulder and said, "Ms. Potter, if you please, would you like to come into the next chamber with me to talk to Harry?" Kitty nodded and scrambled to her feet. All eyes followed them as they walked past the tables and into the chamber.

They entered the chamber along with Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape. While Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Dumbledore and Crouch were arguing amongst themselves, Kitty made her way to Harry silently and slipped her hand into his. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Kitty beat him to it. "Do you know who did?" she asked. Harry looked somewhat relieved and shook his head.

Professor Dumbledore started interrogating Harry as to how the Goblet had offered his name. Moody seemed to have quite an interesting theory. Kitty felt quite helpless as she stood there, silently, clinging onto Harry's hand.

Finally, they arrived at the conclusion that Harry had no choice but to compete in the Tournament, so Crouch started instructing him and the other champions. "The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important...

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?" Dumbledore nodded and said, "Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed. I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry, still entranced walked Kitty over to the Ravenclaw common room and then turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of the Grffindor common room, without wishing Kitty goodnight. Once in bed, Kitty immediately whipped open her diary and began to write.

_Remus, you'll never believe what happened. Tonight, Harry got chosen as the fourth triwizard champion._

Almost immediately, there came a reply.

_But how come? Aren't there supposed to be only three champions? Did Harry enter his name?_

_No. He did not. I heard Moody tell Dumbledore that it is all part of a clever plan, and that whoever entered his name did so because they hope that Harry will die in the course of the tournament. Oh Remus, I'm so scared!_

_Kitty, you are not to worry ,I suppose Dumbledore will take extra measures to assure that Harry's safe. Try to help Harry all you can to prepare for the tournament._

Kitty was about to write back, but suddenly a new, different handwriting emerged on the pages of the diary.

_Kitty, this is Sirius, Moony told me what happened. Listen, is there anyone you know who might have perhaps entered his name in that Goblet? What about Malfoy? Do you think he might have pulled this prank to watch Harry make a fool of himself?_

Kitty remembered Malfoy's shocked face and almost upset the ink bottle in her haste to write.

_No, I don't think so. When Harry's name was called out, I saw his face. He looked shocked, not triumphant as though his plan had succeeded. Besides, Moody told Karkaroff that no fourth year could have done this, and that whoever did it must have used dark magic._

_So old Karkaroff is there, huh? You know what, I think it might have been him, he used to be a Death Eater. He must have entered Harry's name. Or Snape, now that I think of it, he hates Harry so much, he might have wanted him dead._

_NO. I don't know about Karkaroff but I'm sure Professor Snape did not enter Harry's name. He's not all that bad, Sirius, and besides I don't think any Hogwarts teacher would want to get their own student in such grave danger._

And so it continued till half past three in the morning, when, Kitty put away the diary, and her quill and went to sleep, disturbed by nightmares of Harry wrestling trolls and dueling against hags.


	12. Chapter 12

The Skeeter Deductions

**Disclaimer:** I repeat, I do not claim to own HP. Though in my opinion, HP is rightfully both the author's and the readers'.

The next morning, when Kitty joined Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast, the conspicuous absence of Ron, told her that something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when she learnt that Ron was not talking to Harry as he believed Harry to have entered his name into the Goblet, despite Harry trying to making him understand that it was not him. In Hermione's opinion, Ron was just jealous and would eventually come around. Kitty, on the other hand felt that Ron was being the biggest git.

Kitty told Harry about what Remus and Sirius had said to her last night. Malfoy seemed to have a lot to say about last night's incident. "It seems to me that Potter simply used that cloak of his father's and put his name in the goblet. I actually heard him telling his the Mudblood Granger of his plans," Malfoy had been saying to Zabini. Harry had been about to hex Malfoy, but Kitty got him first. She hit him hard on his head with Harry's firebolt.

She was hardly able to pay attention in Potions that day, and was checked twice By Professor Snape for daydreaming. "I know you are thinking about Potter and the Tournament," said Snape, as he dropped down to Kitty's level, "Stay back after class, I have to talk to you."

Kitty had hardly been able to wait until the bell rang for break that day. After the Potions class had ended, she had stayed back with Vandyll, while the others left the dungeon. "Now," said Snape, looking nervously over his shoulder, "the first task isn't decided yet, but I have a good idea what it is going to be. I cannot tell you what it is though. However, I can tell this, tell your brother, tell Potter to master the _Aguamenti charm_. It might come in handy. Oh and don't tell anyone I told you that. Go to the seventh floor, I trust you know of the Room Of Requirement?" Kitty nodded. "Tell him to practice it there. Off you go now."

"See, Sirius was wrong, Snape is helping Harry. He definitely did not put his name in the goblet," said Kitty to Vandyll, as they hurried along the corridors, looking for Harry. Vandyll shrugged. They bumped into Malfoy on the way.

Malfoy, Zabini and the rest of their cronies were wearing large badges on their Slytherin robes. For a moment, Kitty thought that they were SPEW badges. She looked closely and realized that each of these badges were flashing the words –'SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY! THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!' Malfoy smirked and drawled, "And that's not all." He pressed the badge and big red luminous letters flashed the message- 'POTTER STINKS!'

"As a fellow Slytherin, I am dutybound to offer you one, Zinpike," said Malfoy, turning to Vandyll. Vandyll took the badge Malfoy had held out to him, and chucked it as herd as he could at Crabbe. It hit him on his thick, sweaty forehead, and bounced off. "You're dead meat, Zinpike! Fight me if you dare!" said Crabbe, surprising Kitty. She had expected a grunt. Vandyll gave a Slytherin smirk, much like Malfoy and said, "Wow Crabbe, I'm impressed that you actually know the word 'dare' and used it properly in a sentence."

Malfoy pointed his wand at Vandyll, but it was not no avail, as both Kitty and Vandyll knew that he was not going to use it in a corridor full of students and teachers. Kitty folded her her arms, cocked an eyebrow and said, "Get out of my way, Malfoy." Then she slid past him with Vandyll and continued on her way. She picked up the badge that Vandyll had chucked at Crabbe, and threw it in the far corner where it hit Ron at the back of his head.

Malfoy, throwing caution to the winds pointed his wand at Kitty's back and muttered, "_Incarcerous!"_ Thick ropes flew out of the air and wrapped themselves around Kitty's waist, legs and neck. Kitty, gasping for breath, tried to hex Malfoy, but he dodged and fled towards the Slytherin common room. "_Relashio!_" yelled Vandyll, and the ropes vanished. Ron, standing on the other side with Seamus and Dean, laughed loudly. Neither Seamus, nor Dean, Kitty was pleased to see, looked amused. She gave him a scathing look and disappeared round the corner.

At last, when Kitty and Vandyll found Harry, they told him what Snape had said. At first, Harry was reluctant to follow Snape's advice, but at last Kitty managed to convince him to do what he had said. Soon, Harry was called by Colin Creevey for a Wand Weighing ceremony. Harry turned towards the Great Hall, and Kitty and Vandyll departed towards their DADA classroom.

After dinner, Harry told Kitty that Sirius had told him that they would be talking face to face next Friday night. The prospect of talking face-to-face with Sirius was all that sustained Harry over the next fortnight, the only bright spot on a horizon that had never looked darker.

Life became worse for Harry within the confines of the castle, for Rita Skeeter, a Daily Prophet journalist, had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry; the article (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all.

She had commented on Harry's love life, labeling Hermione as Harry's girlfriend, and even added a paragraph about Kitty, "…_Harry Potter, is rarely seen out of the company of his younger sister, Katherine Lily Potter, a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seems that Ms. Potter is not as prejudiced towards Slytherins as the others in her year, or even her own brother, for sources suggest that she is currently involved in a romantic relationship with a fellow Slytherin first year, Vandyll Raxinius Zinpike, great grandson of the famous dragon slayer, Aldwynain Zinpike and son of the famous author, Raxininius Zinpike. Clearly, it seems that Ms. Potter seems to have a thirst for famous wizards, for she has been also observed enjoying a chat with none other than the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin fourth year also adds, "She's a dreadful little spitfire, really. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up in Azkaban prison a few years later, for I am convinced that she possesses violent tendencies. She attacked me with her brother's firebolt and tried to curse me in front of a dozen students and three teachers." Ms. Potter, who is good friends with the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, and is also on good terms with her godfather, Remus Lupin (a werewolf), is rumoured to hold information regarding the whereabouts of the notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black. We can only hope that Headmaster Dumbledore recognizes the potential dangers in accepting psychologically disturbed students into his school and…" _it went on.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Readers!

This is not a chapter. If you are reading my story, i would like to tell you that I am holding a poll. The poll Question is -"Who should be Kitty's romantic partner in later chapters?" i'm very sorry but i don't want a same sex pairing, so i have only given options that are male. Harry is not an option, as i don't want incest. if you have any other suggestions regarding the pairing, please feel free to review on my story and let me know. Please, please do vote asap. bye guys!happy reading! i will keep updating soon!

Katerix :D


	14. Chapter 14

A Glimpse into the First Task

**Disclaimer:** None of this, save Kitty, belongs to me.

On the Saturday before the fast task, Kitty having got permission from Professor Flitwick, set off with Harry and Hermione to visit the village of Hogsmeade. As it was her first time to Hogsmeade, Harry decided to give her a tour of the shops. Hermione wanted to meet up with Ron, but Harry and Kitty were determined not to talk with him so they decided to join her later in the Three Broomsticks, under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Hogsmeade was packed with students more than usual, because this time the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were also there. Harry took Kitty first of all to _Honeydukes Sweetshop_; Kitty was delighted with the assortments of goodies there. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' - sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons. and they left the shop half an hour later, carrying brown packages, full of Sugar Quills, Jelly slugs and Pepper Imps.

They did not spend much time at Dervish and Bangs, for Kitty was not interested in wizarding equipment much. However, they did enjoy themselves at _Zonko's_, where Harry and Kitty spend an hour, laughing over the new range of fake wands and portable marshes. There was no point in going into Hog's Head Pub, as they were going to the Three Broomsticks later.

They visited _Dominic Maestro's Music Shop_, where Kitty bought pebble-sized paperweights, which played newest albums of the The Weird Sisters. Harry wanted to buy Quidditch gloves, for his old ones had worn out, so they went to _Spintwitches Sporting Goods Shop_, where Harry got a pair of sturdy, waterproof, leather gloves at a reasonable price. Kitty bought a few books, including _Hogwarts, a History_, and _Moste Potente Potions _at the _Tomes and Scrolls Bookshop_. Harry went to _Scrivenshaft's Quill shop_, to buy a few quills, while Kitty went to _Madam Crimpfing's Hairdressing Salon_, where she emerged from five minutes later, with perfectly straightened brown hair, with green highlights and clutching a bottle of Crimping Sham-potion, which she claimed that Luna had asked for. She was practically hopping as she came out and said brightly to Harry, "Vandyll will be pleased. He always wanted to see me in green highlights!"

"Come on, we've seen enough, now let's go join Hermione," said Harry pulling her along, for she showed signs of wanting to go see _Dogweed and Deathcap_. They turned into a dark alley, and disappeared under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. A few minutes later, they were sitting in at a spare table in the pub, while Hermione went to buy drinks.

"Here," she said when she returned and slipped them two butterbeers under the cloak. Kitty's eyes narrowed as she saw almost everyone in the pub, wearing 'POTTER STINKS!' badges. Harry slopped some Butterbeer down his front suddenly, making Kitty disgusted. She looked where he was looking and saw a pretty fifth year Ravenclaw girl, whom she did not know by name, but had seen in her common room. She exchanged a significant glance with Harry, who immediately took an unusually large swig of butterbeer.

"Look, there's Hagrid," said Hermione. Harry waved to him, and then remembered that Hagrid could not see him. Moody, however, who was sitting with Hagrid, looked in the direction where Harry and Kitty were sitting, huddled up under the cloak. He nudged Hagrid, and the pair of them walked towards their table. "All right, Hermione?" Hagrid said loudly.

Moody bent down, and said quietly, "Nice cloak, Potter." Kitty was so surprised, that she almost fell off her stool. Harry steadied her and then said, "Can your eye—I mean can you—"Moody nodded. Hagrid said to Harry, "Meet me at mi'night by me cabin. Bring yeh sister. Wear that cloak." Then he turned and left with Moody. "Harry, don't be late for Sirius," said Hermione.

At half past eleven, Harry who had pretended to go to bed early, put on his Invisibility Cloak, and crept past the portrait hole, behind which Kitty was waiting impatiently, looking at her watch repeatedly. Harry grabbed her and pulled her under the cloak, scaring her half to death, and both of them, once securely hidden, dashed towards the grounds.

"What?" said Harry and Kitty together, taking off the cloak and reappearing in Hagrid's hut. "Got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid darkly, "Follow me." There was a knock at the door, and Harry quickly threw the cloak over Kitty and him. Hagrid opened the door to reveal a Madame Maxime. Both of them set off towards the forest, and Harry and Kitty, totally bewildered, ran to keep up with them. They stopped at a clearing and then Kitty saw something that made her gasp.

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting - torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-hike than the others, which was nearest to them. At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs.

"Four..." said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do - fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said a redhaired boy, who looked like Ron. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why...but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look." He pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and Harry saw long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches.

Five of his fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," said the boy grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about him..." he imitated his mother's anxious voice. "'How could they let him enter that tournament, he's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him. 'He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!'"

Harry had had enough. Trusting to the fact that Hagrid wouldn't miss him, with the attractions of four dragons and Madame Maxime to occupy him, he turned silently and began to walk away, back to the castle.

He didn't know whether he was glad he'd seen what was coming or not. Perhaps this way was better. The first shock was over now. Maybe if he'd seen the dragons for the first time on Tuesday, he would have passed out cold in front of the whole school...but maybe he would anyway...He was going to be armed with his wand - which, just now, felt like nothing more than a narrow strip of wood - against a fifty-foot-high, scaly, spike-ridden, fire-breathing dragon. And he had to get past it. With everyone watching. How? Beside him, Kitty was trembling violently whether from cold, or fear, Harry could not tell.


	15. Chapter 15

The First Task

_To Doclover- Thanks for reviewing! :D_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J. .

The next day, in Potions, Kitty told Vandyll and Luna, everything that Hagrid showed them last night. Professor Snape, who hardly noticed whether Kitty was paying attention or not, let them hold a whispered conversation at the back of the class, after Kitty had brewed her Swelling Solution. "Remus reckons a Conjunctivitis Jinx ought to do the trick," she said, as Vandyll shook his head in disbelief. Luna said dreamily, "But there's no way he can master that, it's beyond the standard of a sixth year." "Yeah, and besides, how on earth is Harry going to aim at its fifty- foot high head," said Vandyll.

Kitty was impatient to talk to Harry and ask him what Sirius had said, but she could not find him at break, and set off for Transfiguration, twenty minutes later. As, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had Tranfiguration together, Kitty did get a chance to talk to Dennis, who surprisingly had a large number of suggestions. "All he needs," said Dennis, "is a leg-locker curse—" Kitty shook her head impatiently, "Dennis, that won't work, a dragon can still fly. And besides no wizard can successfully stun a dragon, or for that matter any part of it, it requires at least ten stunners."

"Well then, how about a Disillusionment charm or better still, an invisibility charm so that the dragon cannot see Harry," said Dennis. Kitty shook her head again saying, "No, a disillusionment charm does not fool a dragon. It's eyes are specially equipped to detect movement, and an invisibility charm is NEWT standard."

"A Time Freezing Spell?" offered Dennis, but Kitty said, "That is only taught at Auror level studies." Unfortunately, they were no longer able to discuss any further, for Professor Mcgonagall gave a deathly stare in their direction.

After lunch, Kitty and Vandyll rushed towards the library, the only place they thought Harry could be. They passed Krum sitting behind a large stack of books, casting glances sideways towards a table in the right corner. Kitty thought he looked rather pale, as he waved at her and smiled.

Kitty made her way, towards Harry and Hermione, whom she had spotted in a corner. She smiled weakly as Harry greeted her and sat down on a chair, pulling _Dragonkeeping through the Ages _towards her. A brilliant idea struck her, as she remembered the words of a Rita Skeeter article. "Vandyll," she said suddenly, "Your great grandfather was a dragon slayer, wasn't he?"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking but no. Dragon slaying is an extremely rare and advanced piece of magic. Dragon slayers are specially trained by the Ministry, given all sorts of extra powers, and years of training in combat. They are taught advanced defensive magic and not many live to tell the tale, after a few assignments. My great grandfather, himself died on his eighth assignment. It's not a career one usually chooses, there aren't many dragon slayers left any more."Kitty was disappointed as they made their way back to the Great Hall, hours later.

After dinner, Harry got Kitty aside, and said to her, "Listen, Moody reckons, I can summon my firebolt and get past the dragon on that. So if you want, you can come into Mcgonagall's empty classroom now, where Hermione is helping me learn a Summoning Charm. Kitty nodded and followed harry and Hermione into the empty classroom.

Harry was rather annoyed that Kitty had got the hang of the charm on her first go, but Harry could not summon even a quill, let alone his broomstick. They practiced for an hour without success, and then Kitty said to Harry suddenly, "Listen, do you think you should try using my wand? Ollivander did say it was good for charms." Harry said, "I don't think so Kat, you see your wand is good for charms for you, not me."

At two o'clock in the morning, Harry stood near the fireplace, surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and Neville's toad, Trevor. Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm. "That's better, Harry, that's loads better," Hermione said, looking exhausted but very pleased.

"Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so he could try again, "threaten me with a dragon. Right..." He raised his wand once more. "Accio Dictionary!" The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.

"Harry, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly. "Just as long as it works tomorrow," Harry said. "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds..."

"That doesn't matter," said Hermione firmly." Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep...you're going to need it."

Next morning, Kitty woke up earlier than usual, and sped down to the Great Hall with Luna, to be joined by Vandyll and Dennis. She saw Professor Mcgonagall marching up to Harry at the Gryffindor table. She dropped her fork with a clatter, and ran across the hall to Harry. "Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now...You have to get ready for your first task," Professor Mcgonagall was saying. Kitty hugged Harry tight, wished him good luck and watched him leave the hall with Mcgonagall.

An hour and a half later, all students were being led to the dragon enclosure, around which huge pavilions had been erected to accommodate the students. Kitty managed to find a seat in the front row with Vandyll, Dennis and Luna, and waited for the Tournament to begin.

Very soon, an army of wizards were leading a vicious dragon into the enclosure, which according to Luna, was a Swedish Short-snout. Seconds later, she saw Cedric Diggory emerging out through a gap in the enclosure fence, his handsome face unusually pale, and his wand out.

The Short-snout snarled as it saw Cedric who pointed his wand at a large rock to his right. He gave his wand a complicated sort of wave, and the rock transformed into a Labrador dog. The dragon, looking confused, darted towards the dog who yelped in terror. Meanwhile, Cedric seizing his opportunity, slipped behind the dragon, and tried to summon, a large Golden egg that was kept, amidst a few other Quaffle sized brown eggs.

The dragon seemed to have noticed Cedric, and changed course. The dragon breathed a large jet of fire at Cedric, who leapt aside. The flames, however, grazed the right side of Cedric's face and the crowd winced. But Cedric had got the egg, and soon enough, Kitty saw the about a dozen wizards entering the enclosure and pacifying the dragon. Cedric was lead away by a dark haired witch and he disappeared into a tent.

_Please review and tell me how you like the story so far. Constructive criticism is welcomed._


	16. Chapter 16

The Hungarian Horntail

**Disclaimer:** HP is not mine.

Ten minutes later, Kitty saw Cedric's dragon being led out, and a bright green dragon being led into the enclosure. Kitty was wondering who the next champion would be, and soon saw Fleur Delacour coming out into the enclosure, looking terrified at the sight before her. Madme Maxime, in the Judges' Pavilion was shouting instructions to her in French.

Fleur, who seemed to be struck dumb with fear, looked up at Bagman who was running the commentary. "One, two, three go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. Fleur, trembling from head to foot, gulped and pointed her wand at the dragon's head. A bright red spark flew out from the end of Fleur's wand and hit the dragon on the head.

The dragon, who seemed to have been angered, darted forwards, when Fleur did the spell again. It bobbed on its right leg unsteadily, and sat down, shaking the ground. Three more times, Fleur did the spell, and the dragon seemed to be falling asleep. Fleur tentatively stepped towards the eggs, and picked up the largest golden ones, which was easy to spot among the other purple ones.

Just then, the dragon gave a loud snore, and a great jet of flame shot out from its nostrils, setting Fleur's skirt aflame. "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh...nearly! Careful now...good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Fleur, looking hysterical, hurriedly pointed her wand to her skirt and muttered a spell. Kitty recognized it as the _Aguamenti_ _spell_ that Snape had told Harry to practise. A jet of water shot out from her wand drenching her skirt and putting out the flame. Kitty could see Ron in the stands, pointing jubilantly at her.

When Fleur's dragon had been led out and a new dragon, which Luna said was the Chinese Fireball, had been brought in, Kitty craned her neck to see who was the champion who was going to face it. She saw Krum coming out into the enclosure, looking stiff and determined. "And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman to the crowd. Kitty saw Malfoy and the rest of his Slytherin cronies stand up and applause.

Krum stepped forwards right up to the dragon. The dragon darted its head forwards towards Krum, who dodged aside, took his chance, and hit the dragon with a flash of purple light from his wand. The dragon let out a earsplitting roaring shriek, and the crowd drew its collective breath. The next moment, Krum lunged forwards towards the dragon's pearly white eggs and looked frantically for the big Golden one.

The dragon trampled about in agony, and smashed the other eggs, narrowly missing Krum who seized the Golden egg and rushed towards the other end of the enclosure. "Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!" Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished - it would be Harry's turn any moment.

Kitty held her breath, and waited while the Hungarian Horntail was brought in, and soon saw Harry enter the enclosure, his eyes wide with shock. The Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

Kitty, praying with all her might, saw Harry raise his wand in the direction of the castle, and summon the firebolt. And then she saw it, speeding through the air, was Harry's firebolt. Harry caught it deftly, swung his leg over the broom, and kicked off from the ground. Harry dived, the Horntail's head following him as he flew towards the clutch of eggs. He pulled out of the dive just in time, as the horntail breathed fire, where Harry had been seconds before. Kitty heard Hermione shriek behind her.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?" Meanwhile, Harry was soaring in a circle, just beyond the Horntail's reach. "It's working," yelled Vandyll, beside her, "the dragon's becoming dizzy!" But Kitty daren't move her eyes from Harry.

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes. Kitty screamed and clutched Vandyll in fright.

Harry swayed one way and then the other, trying to divert the attention of the Horntail. The Horntail shot fire at him, which he dodged, and opened its jaws wide. And then it reared, spreading its great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg. And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off; he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm.

"He's got the egg! He's got it!" yelled Dennis nearby as the crowd cheered and applaused. "Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that? Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Kitty left her seat, and Vandyll and she rushed towards the first aid tent where Harry had been taken. Once inside, she saw Madam Pomfrey cleaning Harry's wound with a purple ointment. Kitty ran up to Harry and said anxiously, "You're okay? You were spectacular, does it hurt terribly?" Harry grinned and shook his head saying, "That was fun." Vandyll smirked.

Two more people came darting inside the tent – Hermione, closely followed by Ron. "Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost. "Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry and Kitty together. "Took you long enough," said Harry coldly. Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it.  
"It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"

"Forget it, "Kitty said.

They all left the tent together, Hermione, in tears, and Ron and Harry in deep conversation. Ron was telling him of how the other champions had got past their dragons. "It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said, and Harry squinting up the field, saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What hooked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder..."  
Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.  
"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Harry on the back.  
Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.  
Ludo Bagman - ten."Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But...I got hurt...What's he playing at?"  
"Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly.  
And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four. "What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!"

"He's tied for first place, with Diggory," said Vandyll to Kitty, who had not seen the marks the judges had given the other champions, as she was too busy worrying about Harry. Harry, meanwhile, had gone back into the tent.

When he emerged out of it, a few minutes later, he said, "We've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth." He shoved the egg into Kitty's hands and said, "See these hinges? Well there's a clue in this egg, which will help us to proceed to the second task."

"Right," said Hermione, "So, I suppose you'll start solving the clue immediately—" "Oh give it a break, Hermione! The second task is ages away," said Kitty, "Oh and by the way, you know Krum was asking me about you the other day. Do you know him?" Hermione said immediately, "Well, I have talked to him once or twice. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," said Kitty casually, "I told him you were obsessed with house elves." Ron stifled a laugh. Hermione looked livid. "You, WHAT!"


	17. Chapter 17

An Unexpected Invitation

_Hey, I hope there are no issues with my grammar…not a native speaker of English…please review!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

After the excitement of the first task, the next day, no classes were held. Teachers and students spent the entire day talking about the happenings of the last afternoon. Luna had somehow got it into her head that the Ministry was providing an army of Umgubular Slashkilters , which the champions had to get by next. Dennis had snorted so loudly when she told him this, that Professor Mcgonagall had given him detention.

When Harry joined Kitty for breakfast, he told her that he had opened his egg, and a loud and screechy wailing had filled the room. They spent the morning thinking what kind of dark creature was it that made such noises, and how Harry would get past it.

Malfoy seemed to have been hoping that Harry would die during the first task. He had turned spiteful towards Harry, now that he was safe and well. "Won't get lucky twice, Potter!" he shouted to Harry as they left the Great Hall.

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty though the castle always was in winter, Kitty was glad of its fires and thick walls every time she passed the Durmstrang ship on the lake, which was pitching in the high winds, its black sails billowing against the dark skies.

"Kitty!" cried Hermione, one morning, "Kitty, have you seen Harry and Ron?" Kitty shook her head. "Well then, help me to look for them, will you? I have to show you all something." Vandyll was just about to ask what it was, when they heard a voice behind them. "Hermione, where have you been?" It was Ron, with Harry.

"Never mind that, just follow me, come on," she said, pulling Kitty along. "Hermione, where are we going?" Harry asked, after she had led them down through six floors, and started down the marble staircase into the entrance hall.

"You'll see, you'll see in a minute!" said Hermione excitedly.

She turned left at the bottom of the staircase and hurried toward the door through which Cedric Diggory had gone the night after the Goblet of Fire had regurgitated his and Harry's names. Harry had never been through here before. They followed Hermione down a flight of stone steps, but instead of ending up in a gloomy underground passage like the one that led to Snape's dungeon, they found themselves in a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food.

Hermione walked up a painting of a bowl of fruits, and started tickling the pear. It began squirming and chuckling, and turned into a large green door knob. Hermione seized it and pulled the door open. She rushed inside, followed by the others. Kitty found herself, in a large high ceilinged room with pots and pans all around. Next thing she knew, a small house elf had hurtled itself at Harry and knocked the wind out of him. "Dobby?" she said uncertainly. The elf turned to her and squeaked, "It's Harry Potter's sister!"

Kitty had last seen Dobby, when she was nine; it had turned up in their room at the Dursleys and told Harry that he must not go back to Hogwarts. Then he had made a pudding explode and the result had been a few sharp slaps and no food that day.

"Would Harry Potter and his friends like some tea?" Dobby asked. "Er—ok," said Harry. Instantly about six house-elves came trotting up behind him, bearing a large silver tray laden with a teapot, cups for Harry, Ron, Kitty, Vandyll and Hermione, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits. Hermione frowned.

Dobby told them how he had roamed the country, trying to find work, and Dumbledore employed him, paying him a galleon a week and one day off a month. "Harry Potter...can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir?" Dobby asked tentatively.

"Of course you can," said Harry, and Dobby beamed.

"You know what?" said Ron, once they had left the kitchens behind and were climbing the steps into the entrance hall again. "All these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens - well, it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!"

"I think this is the best thing that could have happened to those elves, you know," said Hermione, leading the way back up the marble staircase. "Dobby coming to work here, I mean. The other elves will see how happy he is, being free, and slowly it'll dawn on them that they want that too!"

That night, after dinner, Professor Dumbledore got up and made an announcement, "The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn. The ball will take place in the Great Hall on Christmas day and end at midnight. We will not be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. The champions and their partners will be opening the ball, followed by the rest of you."

Kitty looked gloomily at Vandyll, who grimaced and said, "Well looks like we will have to find something else to amuse ourselves with. No one's going to ask us first years." Luna, leaned towards Kitty and said, "Thank goodness, we aren't invited. Dancing isn't really my cup of pumpkin juice." "Of course, you would say that," Kitty replied.

The next morning, Kitty was astonished to see so many people putting down their names to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Harry and Ron were trying to tail girls, hoping to corner them and ask them to the Yule Ball. Ron reckoned that girls would be queuing up to go with Harry, now that he had beaten a Hungarian Horntail. What surprised Kitty most, that she had become most popular suddenly after Harry's first task.

A large, bulky fifth year boy had walked up to Kitty, and asked if she would like to be his partner. "Um, I'm really not planning on going," Kitty had said to him, for she had seen the very same boy wearing a "POTTER STINKS!" badge before the first task.

The next person to ask her was Neville Longbottom, who had cornered her after she emerged out of the girl's toilet. Unable to conjure up an excuse, she had said yes, making him blush right up to the roots of his hair. What surprised her though, was Vandyll's reaction, when she told him that she was going with Neville. He had screwed up his face, as though in concentration, and the glass goblet he had been holding had smashed.

Fred and George were going with Angelina Johnson, and Alice Spinnet. Cedric was going with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw girl whom Kitty had seen in the Three Broomsticks. She knew this for a fact because Harry had asked her and she had refused, telling him about going with Cedric. Ginny was going with Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year. Luna, to Kitty's surprise had been asked by Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw fourth year.

On Saturday, Harry pulled Kitty aside and told her that she must go with Ron for neither he nor Harry himself had managed to find partners. She told him that Neville had already asked her, and Ron's face fell. "See, even Neville has got a date for the ball!" Ron had exclaimed. Kitty raised her eyebrows and he fell silent.

But the biggest surprise came the night before the ball. Kitty had received an owl, telling her to come to the Room of Requirement at midnight. The letter was not signed, and Kitty was unable to recognize the handwriting. Nevertheless, she set out at midnight and went to the Room of Requirement.

After, a few minutes of waiting, she heard a voice call her from behind.

"I know you must have not got a date, so I am offering you the chance of going with me to the Yule Ball," a voice drawled as Kitty whipped around. "A chance many would die for. Take it or leave it," said Malfoy.

Kitty was not able to believe her eyes, or ears for that matter. "What?" she said. "You heard me," Malfoy said calmly," Now don't give me the same excuse you gave Weasley back there. I know no one asked you."

Kitty narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, good for you, ferret boy, because I'm going with Neville. As for going with you, I'd rather eat nargles than go with you. I mean, after all that you've done, how can you ask me!"

Malfoy cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow and said, "What're nargles?" "Never you mind," said Kitty as she stomped back to her dormitory.


	18. Chapter 18

The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns HP.

Kitty was rudely woken on Christmas morning by Luna, who surprisingly, was quite excited with the large number of gifts at her bedside. Apparently, she had never received more than one gift before, for Christmas. Kitty sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked eagerly and the enormous pile of presents at her bedside.

Pulling the nearest one, she ripped off its wrapping and held up a box of Chocolate Frogs which Ron had given her. Hermione's gift was a very heavy one; she had given Kitty a huge pile of books, among which were _Sonnets of a Sorcerer, A Vampire's Monologue by Armarillo Restoat, The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit _and _the Adventures of Martin Miggs, The Mad Muggle._

Kitty's next present also contained books, from Fred and George: _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_ and _Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks_. Professor Snape had given her a set of tortoise shell combs, encrusted with peridots. Inside, was a note that said, "_I was going to give your mother these the day she died. I hope you like them." _Luna had given Kitty the latest edition of the magazine, _The Quibbler,_ and a pair of Spectrospecs, that were designed to observe nargles. Harry had gifted her a collapsible pair of Omnioculars.

Sirius and Remus had sent a box of Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and an album full of moving photographs of Kitty's parents. Dennis's present contained a live miniature model of a Hungarian Horntail. The gift from Vandyll was a turquoise hourglass, and a two way mirror. A badly wrapped present also contained a pair of socks from Dobby that looked as if he had knitted them himself. Besides these, Mrs. Weasley had sent a box of homemade mince pies, and a purple jumper, with the letter 'K'.

Once in the Great Hall, Kitty met up with Vandyll and sat down to breakfast at the Slytherin table. Malfoy, sitting a little away, caught her eye, and scowled. Vandyll gave her a questioning look. When she told him what had happened the last night, and his knuckles grew white.

They spent the rest of Christmas day out on the grounds having a snowball fight with the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. At about four, Hermione, Luna and Kitty announced that they were going to go get ready for the ball.

"You need two hours?" said Ron, looking at them incredulously. They nodded and turned to go. "Who're you going with?" Ron called after Hermione, who didn't answer. "It's Krum, isn't it?" said Kitty to Hermione once they were out of earshot. Hermione blushed and nodded.

Later, at six o' clock, Luna and Kitty left their dormitories and went towards the Great Hall. Kitty had worn sea green dress robes, and had put one of the combs; Snape had given her, in her dark red hair. She spotted Neville standing by Ron and Harry, and went to join him. Ron was wearing frayed brown robes, and was standing with Padma patil while Harry was with his date, Parvati Patil, Padma's twin sister.

They stood aside, waiting for Hermione. A large group of Slytherins passed by: Malfoy, Kitty was pleased to see was looking sulky. He was accompanied by Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced girl, who kept calling him Drakie poo. "Drakie poo!" mouthed Kitty at Malfoy, and pretended to gag, while Malfoy glared at her and muttered something to Pansy which made her scowl. Krum followed the Slytherins, and was accompanied by Hermione, who was looking very pretty in blue dress robes. Ron was staring open mouthedly at Hermione. So was Harry.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!" Parvati readjusted her bangles, beaming; she and Harry said, "See you in a minute" to Ron and Padma and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through.

After the opening dance which Kitty could see Harry did not enjoy, the rest of the school got to their feet. Neville seemed to have practiced dancing all night, for he danced very gracefully with Kitty. After dancing twice with Neville, and once each with Ron, Krum, Fred and George, she saw Malfoy making his way towards her, and hurriedly slunk away and sat down by Harry, who was by the looks of it, being bothered by Percy. Missing Vandyll very much, she began to talk with Harry.

A few minutes later, Ron joined them, looking grumpy. Parvati, was invited to dance by a Durmstrang boy and left hurriedly. When Hermione, joined them, Ron's scowl deepened. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks." Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?" Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?" Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"  
"What happened - trying to get him to join spew, were you?" "No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same color as Parvati's robes. "Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with...He's just trying to get closer to Harry - get inside information on him - or get near enough to jinx him -"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered."For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one -" Ron changed tack at the speed of light. "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?" "You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron. "This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!" People were starting to stare at them. "Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum -" But Ron ignored Harry too. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

Kitty feeling disturbed left the Hall, and decided to go to bed. When she reached the dormitory, however, she got out the mirror Vandyll had given her, and said his name.

At once, his face appeared into it, saying, "Kitty, why aren't you at the ball?" "I just got tired, that's all," lied Kitty, "Do you want to go for a walk?" Vandyll swallowed, and said, "A what?"

"A walk, Van, W-A-L-K." He nodded. Kitty changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and set out of the dormitory.

While the rest of the school enjoyed up at the Great Hall, Kitty and Vandyll strolled about the Hogwarts grounds in the moonlight, talking of less important things. "It's a good thing you weren't invited, really," said Kitty, slipping her hand into Vandyll's, "It wasn't that great anyway. I much prefer going on a walk with you." Vandyll flushed and thought it was a good thing that it was dark and Kitty could not see him.

_Please review and tell me your opinion…please!_


	19. Chapter 19

The Second Task

_To ashpar08- Glad you liked it…thanks for reviewing!_

_To Courtney-Tamara- thanks for reviewing…keep reading…you'll find out soon, who Kitty ends up with!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

The next day, when Kitty and Vandyll joined her brother for breakfast in the Great Hall, he had a lot to tell them. "I swear, I heard Kararoff telling Snape, that something's becoming clearer. He sounded freaked out. And then, Snape told him to flee. What do you make of that?" said Harry, whispering. Kitty did not seem too bothered, "Well, if you ask me, they could have been talking of almost anything."

"Yeah, but since when have Snape and Karkaroff been on such good terms?" said Harry. Kitty shrugged and helped herself to some toast. Ron and Hermione were being friendly again, though oddly formal. Harry also told her about what Cedric had told him: to take his egg in the Prefect's bathroom for a bath. "Well, if that's the best Pretty boy Diggory can come up with, he doesn't stand much of a chance of winning the Tournament," said Harry.

"Wait!" said Kitty, jumping up, "Wait here, I'll be back within two minutes," she said and ran towards the Ravenclaw dormitory. A few minutes later, Harry saw her walking up him, clutching a thick book, under her arm. "Hermione gave me this for Christmas," she said, panting, and set the book down on the table. It was entitled, _Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to their Language and Customs_.

"Hermione gave you this?" said Harry, looking at her. "Well, Moody told me it was a good read, when I was in _Tomes and Scrolls_, buying Kitty her Christmas present," said Hermione defensively. "Really, it doesn't matter," said Kitty impatiently, as she opened the book and pointed out a paragraph to them.

'_The language of the Merpeople, is called Mermish, and sounds to humans like music, under water. Above the ground, however, it sounds like a loud, screechy wailing, much like a banshee. The Merpeople speak in rhymes, mostly in the iambic meter...'_ Kitty looked up triumphantly at Harry. "That's why your egg wails when you open it!"

"But that means…no...," said Harry slowly, "That means, the next task is under the water." He looked around. "You know how to swim, don't you?" asked Vandyll. Harry nodded, "Yeah but…"He broke off.

About a week before the task, Harry joined Kitty and Luna at the Ravenclaw table, and told her that he had figured out the egg clue. Vandyll saw them talking, and hurried over. Harry showed Kitty a paper, on which was written:

'Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you re searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour- the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it wont come back.'

"And, get this, yesterday night, when I was returning from the Prefect's bathroom, I saw Mr. Crouch in Snape's office…on the Marauder's Map, I mean. I almost got caught by Snape. And you know what; Moody searched Snape's office when he got here. He said that Dumbledore had told him to. He reckons Snape is still a Death Eater." Kitty frowned, "That's not fair, Harry, Snape's not bad. Besides Dumbledore trusts him, or he wouldn't be teaching here, would he? Besides you just hate him, because he picks on you."

"Wait, I haven't finished yet. After Snape went back to bed, I told Moody about seeing Crouch on the map, and he said that Crouch was obsessed with catching dark wizards." "Well, so's Moody, for that matter," said Kitty, "Well, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble. But I think you should forget about it and concentrate on the second task?" Harry nodded.

"Now, there aren't many things you can do to breathe under the water," said Kitty, "I thought perhaps a bubble head charm, but that's NEWT standard. What about an Aqua-lung?" Harry shook his head. "Hermione reckons that I can't learn to operate it in an hour," he said.

"How about the Drought Charm?" suggested Vandyll. "You can't dry up an entire lake, Van," said Kitty. They spent the entire week in the library, looking up charms and incantations that might help Harry. "Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?" Kitty looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves. "What're you two doing here?" Kitty asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Kitty. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised. "Dunno...she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred. "We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George. Kitty and Hermione followed Fred and George out of the library.

"You don't reckon she's going to tell us off for helping Harry, do you?" said Kitty, as they knocked on Professor Mcgonagall's office. "Dunno," said Hermione. "Enter," said Professor Mcgonagall's voice. Hermione and Kitty entered the office.

Inside stood Professor Mcgonagall, looking grim, Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory's date, Cho Chang and a small 8 year old girl, whom Kitty recognized as the one who had asked her for the cassoulett, back on the day Beauxbatons had arrived.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Now that you ladies are here, I must tell you that you will be deprived from watching the second task of the Tournament. This is because we have found a much better use for you. You will assist the champions in their task. Ms. Granger, you shall assist Mr. Krum, Ms. Chang, you will assist Mr. Diggory, Ms. Potter, you will assist Mr. Potter, and Ms. Delacour," said Dumbledore smiling at the little girl, "You will assist your sister, Ms. Delacour."

Kitty wondered how she, being a first year, would help Harry win this task. "I will be putting you in a bewitched sleep, and then, you will be taken to the middle of the lake. There you will be tied up to four posts, and wait for your champions to rescue you." The words of the merpeople came back to Kitty's head, '_We've taken what you'll sorely miss...'_

"I assure you," continued Dumbledore calmly, "that you will come to no harm. If your champions are not able to locate and rescue you, you will be transported back my office in no time. Now, let's waste no more time."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Fleur's sister, and muttered something inaudible under his breath. He did the same to Hermione and Cho. When, he turned to Kitty, she hoped fervently that Harry had found something to help him breathe under the lake. The next thing she knew, her attention was drifting, and Mcgonagall's office seemed to be becoming blurry.

"On the count of three, then. One...two...three!" said whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and waded out into the lake.

He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily gray-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque. There was no sign of any of the merpeople, or Kitty, or the other champions. "How are you getting on?"

Harry thought he was having a heart attack. He whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of him, gazing at him through her thick, pearly glasses. "You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you...I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close..." she said.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took..."

Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Kitty was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

_Please review…and don't forget to vote for your choice of Kitty's boyfriend!_


	20. Chapter 20

Harry to the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone ever read these? I don't own Hp.

Harry looked around. The merpeople were laughing; about half of them carried axes and spear. He tried to seize a spear from a nearby merman. "We do not help!" he shrieked. Harry pulled away and tried to hack at the ropes binding Kitty which gave away after a few minutes. Harry turned to Hermione and started working on her ropes too. Immediately the merpeople seized Harry from behind. "You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others..."

Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched. Feeling enormously relieved, Harry watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upward and out of sight.

Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark...It was Krum. He appeared to have transfigured himself - but badly.

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; the trouble was that Krum's new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Harry was quite sure that if Krum wasn't careful, he was going to rip Hermione in half. Darting forward, Harry hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up the jagged stone. Krum seized it and began to cut Hermione free. Within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface.

Now what? Harry thought desperately. If he could be sure that Fleur was coming...But still no sign. There was nothing to be done except...

He snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Kitty and the little girl, shaking their heads at him. Harry pulled out his wand. There was no way he was leaving the other girl. She was Fleur's sister, and Harry knew how he would have felt if he thought that Kitty was in danger.

"Step off!" he shouted at the merpeople, "You've got until three!"A great stream of bubbles burst from him, but he held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. "One..." (He put down a finger) "Two..."(he put down a second one) -

They scattered. Harry darted forward and began to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue, and at last she was free. He seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed the neck of Kitty's robes, and kicked off from the bottom. It was hard work, swimming up to the surface with Kitty and Fleur's sister. He kicked with his flippers, only to find that they were feet. Water was flowing into his lungs.

And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake; wonderful, cold, clear air was making his wet face sting; he gulped it down, feeling as though he had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled Kitty and the little girl up with him. All around him, wild, green-haired heads were emerging out of the water with him, but they were smiling at him.

Harry looked at Kitty, who looked confused, and said, "What did you bring her for? She was Fleur's hostage."

"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," he panted. They helped Fleur's sister between them and swam towards the bank. Kitty could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. Vandyll, was standing on the bank, white faced, reaching out to Kitty, to help her out of the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout.

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and Kitty and pulled them over to Hermione and the others, and forced a measure of very hot potion down their throats. Steam gushed out of their ears.

Harry's feeling of stupidity was growing. Now that he was out of the water, it seemed perfectly clear that Dumbledore's safety precautions wouldn't have permitted the death of a hostage just because their champion hadn't turned up. Why hadn't he just grabbed Kitty and gone? He would have been first back...Cedric and Krum hadn't wasted time worrying about anyone else; they hadn't taken the mersong seriously...

"You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left the other girls tied to the statue.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek (he felt his face burn and wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of his ears again). "You 'elped too!" she said to Kitty. "Not really, it was Harry who acted the hero," said Kitty. Fleur ignored her and gave her a big hug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands. "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own." Ron and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points." Harry's stomach leapt - he was now tying for first place with Cedric. Ron, Kitty and Hermione, caught by surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

While they trudged back to the castle, Harry told Kitty and the others, about Dobby, and how he had given him gillyweed at the last minute. Kitty felt that she could give Dobby socks for the rest of the year.

One result of this task, was that Rita Skeeter had printed an article in the Daily Prophet about Hermione, accusing her of toying with Krum's and Harry's affections. The Slytherins lost no chance to taunt Hermione over this. Snape, on the other hand, seemed to be convinced that Harry had broken into his private stores, and stolen the Gillyweed.

"They should've left you in the lake, Potter," shouted Malfoy one morning, as the first years made their way to the greenhouses. Kitty saw Pansy Parkinson, standing with him, and an evil idea came into her head.

"Well, if they would've, how would you have been able to ask me the next time we had a ball, Malfoy?" she said. Pansy scowled and said something to Malfoy. Zabini, who looked incredulous and said, "You asked that blood traitor to the ball, Draco?" Kitty and Vandyll laughed and set off across the grounds.

"Kitty!" yelled Harry, running up to her, "Wait! You didn't tell me that Malfoy asked you to the ball!"

Kitty closed her eyes and muttered, "Oh, why did Harry have to hear that!"

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Preparing for the Third Task

**Disclaimer:** HP belongs only to Rowling.

"Why can't I do it properly?" said Kitty angrily in DADA class, as she attemped the _Silencio spell_ on Vandyll. "It's because you aren't suited for this, you are much better at Charms and Transfiguration," said Vandyll. "Harry could do all of this, he even managed a Patronus in his third year," said Kitty.

"Well, it's always Harry this, Harry that. Can you stop talking about him for even two minutes?" said Vandyll. Kitty narrowed her eyes and said, "Vandyll Zinpike, are you jealous?" Before Vandyll could answer her, Moody looked in their direction and growled, "Nip it, you both!"

"Hey!" said Luna. "What?" asked Kitty. "Harry asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk about something. He will meet you at lunch in the Great Hall," whispered Luna. Kitty nodded.

At lunch, Kitty sat down by Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Dennis joined them. "Kat, listen, we reckon Sirius is in Hogsmeade, and he's asked us to come visit him and bring him some food," said Harry. "Okay, you lot go see him. I don't really feel like going. Tell me what he says though. And say hi to him from me," said Kitty, as she got up and joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

Suddenly, she saw about a dozen owls swooping into the hall and flying towards the Gryffindor table. They dropped about fifteen letters at Hermione, out of which, a red howler exploded and a dreadful voice filled the hall.

"YOU ARE A WICKED GIRL! GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM, MUGGLE. HARRY POTTER DESERVES BETTER." Hermione opened one of the envelopes which, unfortunately was filled with undiluted bubotuber pus. Painful sores sprang up on her hands. At the Slytherin table, Malfoy and his goons were roaring with laughter. Ron and Harry rushed Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

The Easter Holidays sped past. Kitty, Harry and Ron were sent huge dragon sized Easter eggs, by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's egg however, who smaller than a chicken's egg. Her face fell when she saw it and supposed that Ron's mother must have read Rita Skeeter's article.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been to visit Sirius at Hogsmeade, and returned to tell Kitty that Crouch was not reporting for work, due to a mysterious illness. Sirius had also told them that it had been Crouch who gave the order for Sirius to be sent to Azkaban without trial. His son had been accused of being in league with Death Eaters and crouch handed him over to the Dementors. When, Harry got to the part about Sirius saying that Snape was a Death Eater, Kitty protested vehemently and wouldn't listen any more.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been doing a lot of research in the library, about magical methods of bugging people. Kitty reckoned that she still hadn't got over the Rita Skeeter article. A month before the third task, Harry was called along with the other three champions to the Quidditch pitch, where Bagman was going to give them instructions.

Kitty learnt that the third and final task was a maze. Harry and the other champions had to get to the middle of the maze, where the Triwizard Cup was to be hidden. There were a number of obstacles they would have to face: dangerous beasts, jinxes, spells and such. The first champion to touch the maze would win.

In Kitty's opinion, this was a much more civilized task than the other two, she reckoned Harry stood a good chance of winning it, since he had got past the obstacles protecting the Philosopher's stone in his first year.

"Kat!" said Harry one afternoon, "Kat, listen, you'll never believe what happened. I was in divination today, and I sort of fell asleep. Then I had a horrible dream about Voldemort torturing Wormtail, my scar was bursting. Only, it didn't seem like a dream, it seemed real." Luna, who was with Kitty, turned her misty eyes towards him and said, "Looks to me like you're suffering from a bad case of limbagulusis, Harry."

Kitty waved her hand impatiently. "Continue," she said to Harry. "So then, I went to see Dumbledore in his office. Fudge was there too. Dumbledore told me to wait, while he went to the grounds. So I waited for some time, but I couldn't help noticing a large basin, in which some silvery stuff was swirling. So I looked into it and I saw a huge courtroom, with judges and the Crouch sitting there. Karkaroff was there too, he was chained and the others were interrogating him. And Karkaroff was listing names of Death Eaters. He gave Snape's name—"

"Harry, if this is about Snape, again, I really don't want to know. Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do too," began Kitty.

"NO! Let me finish. Then Dumbledore came back, and I told him about my dream. He thinks that my scar hurt, because Voldemort was feeling a strong surge of hatred." Kitty stared. "Well, have you been to the Hospital Wing, are you okay?" she asked him. Harry nodded impatiently.

"Well, try to forget about it and try not to fall asleep in Divination again. Harry, you need to concentrate on the task at hand."

"Come on," he said, pulling her along, "Let's go to Mcgonagall's empty classroom. Ron and Hermione are waiting there. We are going to practice jinxes that might help me to get through the maze."

Harry had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers; the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Hermione's that would make his wand point due north, therefore enabling him to check whether he was going in the right direction within the maze. He was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, though. This was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around himself that deflected minor curses; Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Harry wobbled around the room for ten minutes afterward before she had looked up the counter-jinx.

"You're still doing really well, though," Hermione said encouragingly, looking down her list and crossing off those spells they had already learned. "Some of these are bound to come in handy."

Kitty was looking up spells in a book Remus had bought her and reciting them to Harry. "Harry, try this, the _Evanasco spell_, it vanishes objects," she said. She also suggested _Incarcerous _(the hex Malfoy had used on her), the _Blinding Jinx _(that would make the victim temporarily blind), The _Knockback jinx_ (that would physically repel the opponent), and the _Blasting Curse_ (that made anything that came in contact with the spell to explode).

"Come and look at this," said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Harry, Kitty and Hermione went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," said Harry curiously.

"He can't be," said Hermione, "I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on, Harry," she added briskly, turning away from the window and moving back into the middle of the room, "let's try that Shield Charm again."

On the morning of the day of the task, Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward him. "Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time. "I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them." She moved away. Harry gaped after her.

Kitty said blankly, "She doesn't think the Dursleys will turn up, does she?" Harry shrugged, and left the table. Kitty watched after him, as he walked off into the chamber. After, breakfast, Kitty feeling curious, went along with Ron and Hermione and peered into the chamber. Inside stood Mrs. Weasley, and Ron's brother Bill. Kitty noticed Fleur eyeing Bill, over her shoulder, with great interest. She winked at Harry and Hermione, and then turned to Ron.

"Oooh, somebody's jealous!" said Kitty, looking at Ron, who scowled at once and turned red.


	22. Chapter 22

The Maze

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

"Vandyll!" yelled Kitty, "Hey Van, wait up! Listen, I have to talk to you." Vandyll turned around. "What?" he asked. "Listen, I have decided to wear Harry's Invisibilty Cloak and follow Harry into the maze tonight." Vandyll goggled at her incredulously.

"You can't do that. Moody will see you. And what do you think? Harry stands a better chance of winning, just because you'll be there with him? He probably won't even let you come."

"No, I've talked to Harry and I've only just managed to convince him. As for Moody, he was the one that offered Harry help on the first task. He gave him the idea of getting past the dragon on the broom. He won't stop me."

"But Kitty, if you get caught, Harry might even be disqualified!"

"I won't get caught, I swear. I'll be under the cloak. Look, I need to be with Harry. I won't even be able to see him from the stands once he enters the maze."

Vandyll, looking disconcerted, finally threw up his hands in surrender and said, "Fine whatever, just don't get caught."

At about half past six, Kitty took the cloak and left with the rest of the students, towards the Quidditch pitch. The stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. Kitty disappeared under the cloak, and made her way towards the champions, who were standing before the twenty foot high hedge maze.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded. Kitty, standing beside Harry, felt a chill run down her spine. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Moody was looking straight at the spot where Kitty was standing. Dumbledore too seemed to be looking at Kitty, as though he could see her, but he said nothing."So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry, Kitty and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. "Kat, you're here, aren't you?" asked Harry softly. Kitty slipped her hand into Harry's to let him know. Cedric was nowhere to be seen.

Harry and Kitty heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. Harry sped up, Kitty following him. His chosen path seemed completely deserted. They turned right, and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight. Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside.

"Point me," said Harry to his wand, and held it flat on his palm. The wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and they knew that they needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best they could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when they reached a right turn and took it, they again found his way unblocked. Harry didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking. He shook his head and disappeared into the maze again.

Then, as they turned a corner, they saw...a dementor gliding toward them. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Harry could hear its rattling breath; he felt clammy coldness stealing over him, but knew what he had to do...

He summoned the happiest thought he could, concentrated with all his might on the thought of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Ron, Kitty and Hermione, raised his wand, and cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand and galloped toward the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes...Harry had never seen a dementor stumble.

"Hang on!" he shouted, advancing in the wake of his silver Patronus, "You're a boggart! Riddikulus!" There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. "You okay?" he said, turning to his right, where he knew Kitty was standing. "Yes," she whispered, "Let's move on."

Left...right...left again...Twice they found themselves facing dead ends. Harry did the Four-Point Spell again and found that he was going too far east. They turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of them.

Harry approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. What would happen if they walked through the mist? Was it worth chancing it, or should they double back?

They were still hesitating when a scream shattered the silence. "Fleur?" Harry yelled. "I think she's up ahead," said Kitty. They took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.

The world turned upside down. Harry was hanging from the ground, with his hair on end, his glasses dangling off his nose, threatening to fall into the bottomless sky. He clutched them to the end of his nose and hung there, terrified. It felt as though his feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below him the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly. He felt as though if he tried to move one of his feet, he would fall away from the earth completely.

Kitty was clutching the cloak in her hand, which had fallen off. She looked quite peculiar, with her dark red hair, falling over her face. Harry took a deep breath and pulled his foot away from the grassy ceiling. Immediately, the world righted itself. Harry fell forward onto his knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. A second later, Kitty fell on top on him. "You, okay?" asked Harry as he pulled her to her feet. She nodded, and threw the cloak over her again.

They met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice they took the same wrong turning. Finally, they found a new route and started to jog along it, Harry's wandlight waving, making their shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls. Then they rounded another corner and found themselves facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was enormous.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit the skrewt's armor and rebounded; Kitty ducked just in time, but could smell burning hair; it had singed the top of Harry's head. The skrewt issued a blast of fire from its end and flew forward toward them.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled. The spell hit the skrewt's armor again and ricocheted off; Harry staggered back a few paces and fell over. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The skrewt was inches from him when it froze - he had managed to hit it on its fleshy, shell-less underside. Panting, Harry pushed himself away from it and ran, hard, Kitty at his heels - the Impediment Curse was not permanent; the skrewt would be regaining the use of its legs at any moment.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice, suddenly. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

And then they heard Krum's voice. "Crucio!" The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. "You stay here!" Harry said to Kitty, and began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. Kitty waited, for about ten minutes. When Harry did not return, she took a step in the direction Harry had gone. She walked ahead and found a hole in the hedge, where she supposed Harry had gone through to Cedric.

She looked around and then climbed through the hole, the bramble scratching her arms as she did so. Harry was nowhere to be seen. She heard a noise in the hedge somewhere to her left and whipped out her wand immediately.

Moving in the direction of the noise, she called out, "Harry!" There was no answer. She went ahead and turned right, hoping to find her brother. But he was nowhere in sight. Nor were the other champions. It was only then that she realized that she was desperately lost.

_Please review! Tell me what you think!_


	23. Chapter 23

The Rise of Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **Rowling owns HP, not me. I do own Kitty, though.

Kitty decide dot take a deep breath and calm down. "The best way to find Harry is to find the Cup," she said aloud to herself, "I must reach the Cup. Harry and the other champions would eventually turn up there." So she put her wand flat on her palm, as she had seen Harry do, and said, "Point me!" the wand spun around, and pointed to her left.

Kitty walked on ahead, and took a left turn. Feeling a little confident, she stepped up further and came face to face with a large pale-grey serpent, surrounded by ashes. Kitty recognized it as an Ashwinder, a serpent born from the embers of a dying fire. "Relax," Kitty told herself, "It probably can't see me in the cloak." Kitty backed away quietly. The serpent's eyes followed her.

Kitty wished that Harry was there to speak to it in Parseltongue. "What am I supposed to do?" she thought frantically, as the serpent slithered forwards, leaving behind an ashy trail.

"Incendio!" cried Kitty desperately, pointing her wand at it. Flames shot out of her wand and lit up the dry grass around the Ashwinder. The serpent loomed larger, as if strengthened by the fire. "No, that can't be correct, maybe I'm supposed to immobolise it," thought Kitty.

Thankful that she was so good at charms, Kitty tried a Freezing Charm next. "Immobilus!" cried Kitty. The serpent froze, and Kitty shot past it, running as fast as she could, and bumped into something hard.

"Ooof," said Kitty, instinctively. It was Krum. "Who's there?" said Krum, waving his wand around. A jet of red light shot out from his wand that Kitty narrowly dodged. Kitty was just about to take off the cloak and reveal herself, when she remembered that it was his voice that had crucioed Cedric.

She held her breath and slid past Krum, and took a left turning. She came to a junction of two paths, and paused. Hearing Krum's footsteps behind her, she took the right one and kept following it. After a few more turns and dead ends, she came to a new path, at the end of which, she could see a glowing light.

She followed it, panting and stopped as she came to its end. The Triwizard Cup was glowing brightly, emanating brilliant white light.

"Harry," called a voice. It was Cedric Diggory. Kitty had never been so pleased to see him. She edged towards her left and what she saw next pleased her even further. It was Harry.

"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there." But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support himself. Cedric took a deep breath. "You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. Kitty walked towards them and whispered in Harry's ear, "It's me!"

Harry jumped and said, "Where've you been, I've been so worried."

"Huh?" said Cedric. "Nothing," said Harry taking my arm, "Come on, let's take it." Both Cedric and Harry reached out towards the Cup. Harry was holding on to Kitty tightly, as though afraid he'd lose her again. He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Kitty felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel. Her feet had left the ground. She could feel Harry's hand gripping her arm tightly. Kitty felt her feet slam onto the ground. The Invisibility Cloak had come off her. Beside either side of her lay, Harry and Cedric.

"Um, what's she doing here? And where are we?" said Cedric, uncertainly. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Kitty could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

"Someone's coming," said Harry. "Put that on," he added to Kitty, who obeyed at once, ignoring Cedric's stare. Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Kitty couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, she could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Kitty saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby...or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry was clutching his forehead, groaning loudly. From far away, above their heads, Kitty heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"  
Something heavy fell to the ground beside her; Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside Kitty. He was dead. Kitty went down on her knees beside Cedric, trying to feel for his pulse. Kitty stared into Cedric's open eyes, blank and expressionless. Harry kneeled beside Kitty, as if examining Cedric, and whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth. "Stay hidden."

Kitty saw Harry being pulled to his feet. She followed him. The short man dragged him and slammed him towards a marble headstone. "Wormtail," muttered Harry. Kitty felt a powerful surge of hatred through her body, as she looked at the man who had betrayed her parents. Wormtail bound Harry tightly to the headstone.

Wormtail pulled a huge stone cauldron that seemed to be filled with boiling water. And Kitty heard the high, cold voice again. "Hurry!"

The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Kitty had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. Kitty almost let out a scream when she saw it. Wormtail lowered the frail body into the cauldron.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

Wormtail stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe."

Kitty could do nothing to prevent it; she was unable to move with horror and fear. She saw a dagger's point penetrate the crook of Harry's right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it. He staggered back to the cauldron, and poured the blood inside.

Then, through the mist in front of her, she saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry...and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils...

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

_Review please!_


	24. Chapter 24

What Happened In the Graveyard.

**Disclaimer:** All this is Rowling's. You know the drill.

Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh. Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them."My Lord..." he choked, "my Lord...you promised...you did promise..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily. "Oh Master...thank you, Master..." He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again. "The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please...please..." Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow and Kitty saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it...and now, we shall see...now we shall know..." He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool...very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child...and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..."

Then Kitty saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where Harry was tied. For a moment, it looked where Kitty was standing, and then emanated a low hiss. Voldemort turned towards the snake, and frowned. He hissed back.

"Nagini tells me that there is someone else here," said Voldemort speaking to Wormtail, "Did I not tell you to kill the spare?"

"Master, I —I killed him, there he is," whimpered Wormtail, looking in the direction of Cedric. Kitty backed away. Voldemort hissed again at the snake. Harry's eyes were wide with fear. Voldemort made his way to Kitty, and stretched out his hand in the air. "Kat, run!" shouted Harry, throwing caution to the winds.

Kitty turned to run, but found herself face to face with the snake. While she was debating what to do, Voldemort stretched out his fingers towards Kitty. His fingers found the cloak, and he grabbed at it. He took off the cloak, and let it fall to the ground. The snake slithered away into the surrounding woods.

Voldemort's eyes took in the little 11 year old girl, trembling with fear. He raised his wand, as if to finish her off, and then lowered it abruptly. Harry was struggling to get free of the cords that bound him. "Well, if it isn't the faithful sister," he said quietly. Catching hold of Kitty's hair, he dragged her and brought her to stand facing Harry.

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were apparating. All of them were hooded and masked.

"Watch the girl," Voldemort spat at Wormtail, who pointed his wand at Kitty with his left hand. And one by one the wizards moved forward...slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air. A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! And I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them. "It is a disappointment to me...I confess myself disappointed..."

Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice...This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it...but no matter. I can touch him now."

Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon me. Ah...pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost...but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know...I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked...for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself...for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand...

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist...I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited...Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me...one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body..., but I waited in vain..."

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last...a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding...helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them... "

"As for you all, I shall not be punishing you, not because I have forgiven you, no, Lord Voldemort never forgives, but because someone else will pay in your stead. Join them,"he said to Wormtail, ushering towards the masked wizards.

He turned towards Kitty, and pointed his wand towards her. "Crucio!" he screamed. It was pain beyond anything Kitty had ever experienced; as if her very bones were on fire; her head was surely splitting; her eyes were rolling madly in her head; she wanted it to end...to black out...to die... And then it was gone.

"Liked that, my sweet?" sneered Voldemort, touching Kitty's cheek with a deathly pale long finger. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Want another dose?" he hissed and did it again. Lifting the curse off her after about ten minutes, he turned to Harry.

"Now untie the boy, Wormtail, and give him back his wand." said Voldemort.

"You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness, once Harry had been untied. Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Kitty, who was sprawled on the ground, edged slowly towards the spot where Voldemort had dropped the Cloak.

"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause...That hurt, didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?" Harry didn't answer.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly. "Answer me! Imperio!"

"I WON'T!"

"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die...Perhaps another little dose of pain?" Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Harry was ready. He flung himself sideways onto the ground; he rolled behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father, and he heard it crack as the curse missed him.

Carefully avoiding being seen by the Death Eaters, Kitty stretched out and slowly drew the cloak over herself.

Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone. Harry stood up...he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.

Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair - and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry and Voldemort were both raised into the air. Shadowy figures were beginning to emerge around Harry.

Kitty, taking advantage of the situation, crawled towards Cedric's body, feeling too weak to stand. "NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway - he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze –

"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream.

And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones - he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do –

Kitty clutched Harry to tell him she was there, as Harry yelled, "ACCIO!" The Triwizard Cup flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle -

Kitty heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that she felt the jerk behind her navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding them away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with them...They were going back.

_What do you think? Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

All's well That Ends Well

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

Kitty felt herself slam into the grass. A torrent of sound deafened and confused her; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams...She remained where she was, her face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass...

Someone turned her over. "Kat, you're okay?" she heard her brother and held out her hand towards him. Dark shadows of people towered over her. She saw Dumbledore's face looming over her, in the distance, the glint from his half moon spectacles, was dazzling her.

"He's back!" Harry was yelling beside her, "Voldemort's back." She reached out her hand towards him, and caught hold of his robes. "Harry…Harry…" she felt too weak to speak. Her vision was becoming blurry. The voices of people around her was deafening.

"My God—Diggory," she heard, "Dumbledore, he's dead." Harry's voice came back to her ears, louder this time, "Professor, she needs help. Voldemort held her under the Cruciatus Curse for about ten minutes." She felt as if she was being lifted into strong arms.

"Hand her to me, Mr. Potter," a man was saying, "You are hurt, yourself." Her head swayed. Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically. The scene flickered oddly before her eyes. And then, she blacked out.

"Will she be okay?" Kitty heard Harry say. "Why hasn't she woken up? Harry, tell me what happened, what did He Who Must Not Be Named do?" Vandyll's voice came from a distance. "Calm down, Mr. Zinpike, or I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave the Hospital wing," said a third firm voice.

Kitty opened her eyes, as if after a long time. Vandyll, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dennis, and Remus crowded around her. "Out of my way!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, "Now that she's awake, we possibly cannot have so many of you here. This girl needs rest. Get out at once, all of you."

"Please," whispered Kitty, "please, I feel much better, now." Madam Pomfrey who noticed that the colour in her cheeks was beginning to return, said reluctantly, "Oh all right, but only two at a time. Mr. Potter, you may go first."

Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dennis, and Vandyll left the Hospital wing, leaving Harry and Remus inside. "How long have I been unconscious?" asked Kitty. "Fifty one hours," said Harry, white-faced. "And hey, listen, Kat, I'm really sorry that—that I couldn't, I mean I—"

"It's not your fault," said Kitty, holding Harry's hand. "No, it was. I should've—"

"Harry Potter, now you're gonna fight with me about whose fault it was? If you must, wait for me to get better; I'm really not feeling up to it at the moment." Harry smiled and kissed Kitty's hand.

"And there's something else as well, that you must know," Remus put in, "Moody is not really Moody. It was Barty Crouch's son who was pretending to be Moody. Yeah," continued Remus, as Kitty's mouth fell open.

"It was he who put Harry's name in the Goblet. He turned the Cup into a portkey. That's why he offered help with the tasks: telling Harry to fly past the dragon, and the gillyweed too, he made sure Dobby knew of it, and the book Hermione, got you for Christmas. It was all part of his plan to get Harry to win the Tournament, and into that graveyard. That's why he didn't say anything to Dumbledore about you going with Harry under the cloak. He hoped Voldemort would finish you too."

"But Dumbledore knew, he knew, I know he saw me—"

"Yes, Ms. Potter, I did know, and I didn't stop you," said Dumbledore, entering the Hospital wing. "I wanted to give Harry some company in the maze; I thought it was just a harmless little bit of happiness I was giving you both. And look what it amounted to," said Dumbledore. Kitty looked away, feeling awkward.

"I let you too," said Harry, miserably, "I shouldn't have."

"All's well that ends well however," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinking, "as the muggle saying goes."

"Come Remus, and you Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore smiling, "Let us not deprive Mr. Zinpike any more of courting his young love." Kitty blushed as she saw Dumbledore leaving the Hospital wing humming the song, _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love. _Harry grinned over his shoulder as he left.

Vandyll and Luna entered almost immediately. "So, how are you feeling," said Vandyll, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Fine," she answered. None of them really knew what to say next.

"I brought you some fresh daisies," said Luna, breaking the silence. "Um, thanks, Luna," said Kitty. "So," said Vandyll, uncertainly, "So, could you—um, could you tell us clearly what happened in the graveyard? Harry told us most of it, but he did not tell us why you are in this state?"

"Lord Voldemort," she said, as Vandyll winced, "held me under the Cruciatus curse for ten minutes. That's pretty much it." Vandyll exchanged a shocked expression with Luna. "Look, can we please talk about something else, Van?" said Kitty. Vandyll nodded. "How're Mr. and Mrs. Diggory? Were they told how Cedric died?" she asked.

"Harry told them what had happened," said Luna, "Cho was in hysterics." She fell silent. A great black dog suddenly entered the Hospital wing. "Hello Sirius," said Kitty happily. The dog barked and looked towards the door. "Oh right, Luna, Vandyll, I think Ron, Dennis and Hermione are waiting outside to see me," said Kitty.

"Yes," said Luna, getting up. She left the room, skipping. Vandyll hesitated, then kissed Kitty on the cheek and said, "Get well soon, Kitty." Sirius barked.

After he had left, Hermione, Ron and Dennis entered. "Better?" asked Dennis. "Loads," said Kitty and grinned. Ron had brought a large box of Chocolate Frogs, which he handed around to everyone.

"How's the real Moody?" asked Kitty, suddenly catching sight of him on a bed in the far corner. "He'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey says he's really weak though. Was stunned and imperiused repeatedly," said Ron, through a mouthful of frog.

"Fudge doesn't want to believe that You Know Who's back," said Hermione grimly. "But why?" asked Kitty. "Terrified out of his wits, I suppose," said Hermione.

Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey appeared then, and said that on no accounts was she going to allow visitors any more, not to mention a large dog. "Most unhygienic," Kitty heard her say as she shooed them out of the Hospital wing.

Kitty got released from the Hospital Wing the next day. She went straight to the Ravenclaw Tower, to pack her stuff, as it was the last day, and everyone was leaving. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had already left the previous day.

The Leaving Feast was not as much fun as the Opening Feast because the prospect of returning to the Dursleys was looming in the distance, and also because people were staring at Harry and Kitty, wherever they went.

Kitty boarded the Hogwarts Express with a heavy heart. Hermione, to Kitty's surprise, had produced a large glass jar, which which she had trapped a small beetle. "This is Rita Skeeter," said Hermione, happily, "She is an unregistered Animagus. This is how she was keeping tabs on us."

The door of the compartment slid open.

"Very clever, Granger," said Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Harry had ever seen them.

"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal."

"Get out!"

"Glad to," said Malfoy. He gave Kitty a wide smile, not a smirk, a proper smile, and then left with his goons. Kitty looked confused.

"What's going on?" asked Harry suspiciously. "I dunno," said Kitty, "First the Yule Ball, now this. Anyway, I'm going to join Vandyll, Luna and Dennis."

When they got off the train, they saw Uncle Vernon waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry and Kitty very tightly when she saw them and whispered in Harry's ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you both come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch."

After saying to goodbye to everyone, Harry and Kitty turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. "All's well that ends well," thought Kitty, "Yes, all's well that ends well."

_The first book is complete. Please review and tell me how you like. I will be starting The Other Potter: Part II, which will follow Kitty in her second year, and Harry in his fifth. You needn't worry; I will start the second book immediately. Happy Reading!_


End file.
